


Aldnoah / R.O.M.E.

by LadySaazbaum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, ROME线
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaazbaum/pseuds/LadySaazbaum
Summary: 札兹巴姆王朝崛起的故事The Rise of Saazbaum Dynasty
Relationships: Amifumi Inko/Kaizuka Inaho, Asseylum Vers Allusia/Slaine Troyard, Harklight & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Klancain & Slaine Troyard, Lemrina Vers Envers/Slaine Troyard, Mazuurek & Slaine Troyard, Saazbaum & Slaine Troyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 序章

标准时间敲过午后七时。到了这个时间，一些人就会迫不及待地脱下白天的衣服，换上居家服，然后心满意足地把自己塞进松软沙发里；另一些人则会更加精心地梳洗打扮一番，换上最好的衣裳，以便接下来与某位亲密的友人、某位显赫的贵人、某位旧识的熟人一起推杯换盏，互通有无——对于他们来说，一日之计才刚刚开始。

帕布利·巴鲁库兹属于后一种类型，所以马兹鲁卡在摁下他的私人号码时没有多想。对面反常地让他等了好一会儿，才终于接通视讯。他的老友一个人坐在床脚，手里端着一杯安神饮料，卧室灯光已经调到了适宜入睡的模式。

“天，希望没有打扰你——”他停了下来，差点咬到自己的舌头，“你为什么已经换上了睡衣？”

屏幕里的人笑了，让眼袋下的倦容略微减少了几分。“而你还穿着制服，阿尔吉侬，这可不多见。”

马兹鲁卡试图装出无所谓的样子笑了笑，但不太成功。他的喉咙干得像被太阳炙烤过的砂砾，随气流划过而发出嘶哑的沙沙声。

“有心事？”巴鲁库兹缓慢地眨了眨眼，“嗯，过去你在睡不着的时候，就会求我给你讲一段故事。”

“我后来才发现你借机温习了半本伯罗奔尼撒战争史。”年轻的轨道骑士感到一阵委屈，不过呼吸也因此变得通畅了一些。他使劲吸了吸鼻子。

“效果很好，你一听就睡着了。”

“那么，这次换我给你讲一段故事吧，帕比？”

马兹鲁卡抓住机会抛出了话头。对面平静地望过来，目光里面没有反对的意思。所以他鼓起勇气，挥舞起双臂。

“—— _‘布鲁图斯，我近来观察你的样子，从你的眼中找不到从前那些温和友爱，你对亲近的朋友过于冷淡了。’_ ”

“ _‘卡西乌斯，请不要误会。’_ ”巴鲁库兹配合地演了下去，“ _‘如果我的脸上罩了一层东西，只是因为我不愿用愁脸向人罢了……’_ ”他闭上眼，语调渐渐下沉，似乎是在记忆中搜寻下文。马兹鲁卡紧张地等待着，这不像他，巴鲁库兹对这些古老的故事烂熟于胸，提起任何一段都能脱口而出——但他很快就睁开了眼睛，面容平静，声音铿锵有力。

“你为矛盾的情感所苦，有一些难以告人的想法，以至在行为上有一些反常。可你是我的朋友，阿尔吉侬·马兹鲁卡，你在心中有什么苦恼，现在不妨与我直说。”

金发的骑士张口结舌地瞪了他一会儿。“……我以为你会喜欢这样。”他沮丧地嘟哝起来。

“我很喜欢，谢谢。”巴鲁库兹摇头，笑容从他紧绷着拉出少许皱纹的嘴角悄悄爬了回来，“请原谅，只是今天……我累了。”

沉默重新回到两人中间。当然了，马兹鲁卡闷闷不乐地想。他反常的冷淡，他反常的紧张，他们这番反常的对话想必正在扬陆城与扬陆城之间不断发生——今日，轨道骑士们惊觉自己已被带到湍急的卢比孔河前，生存或毁灭只悬于一念之间。他们年轻而从不缺乏魄力的月面基地司令给出了十分宽容的指令，斯雷因·札兹巴姆阁下允许他们在今晚做出自己的决定。

这一天，月面基地向全军宣告皇帝雷列加利亚一世已于前日驾崩，同时召集诸轨道骑士向艾瑟依拉姆女皇宣誓忠诚。当时，马兹鲁卡没有立刻察觉到那微弱的反常信号：皇帝讣告本应由内廷总管格恩瓦德公爵发出。他换好丧服，匆匆把忠诚誓言抄写在手心，完全没有意识到自己将要见证什么：皇帝卧病已久，公主是唯一的正统继承人，皇权的交接本应只是庄严而按部就班的一个过场……然而，他们的新女皇在继位的第一时间就语出惊人。

“我，艾瑟依拉姆·沃斯·艾露西亚，在此下达作为沃斯女皇的第一道命令：全体轨道骑士即刻停止一切侵略行为。这场战争完全违背了我前往地球的初衷，斯雷因，请你……”

他看到同僚纷纷露出错愕的表情，躁动不安，难以置信。他看到年轻的司令面若冰霜，心如寒铁，丝毫不为所动。他看到蕾穆丽娜夫人为祖父哭肿了眼睛，又为姐姐难过地连连摇头。他看到女皇哀伤而坚定的脸，当下明白陛下绝不是在开玩笑。他感觉一片天旋地转，不得不把求助的目光投向他最为信赖的朋友，却发现巴鲁库兹居然抛弃了他如同第二层皮肤一般的圆滑笑容，面色铁青，死死地盯着前方。

这是马兹鲁卡所无法理解，更罔论掌控的局面。

然后斯雷因·札兹巴姆阁下站了出来，那个过于年轻、过于英俊、战绩过于傲人的金毛小子，月面基地的现任司令。他站在全体轨道骑士之前，不卑不亢地对女皇做出答复：“这不是明智的举动，陛下。”

他开始汇报自哈德利亚克斯号脱离前线以来，骑士们为帝国赢下的新的战果。地球联邦对月面基地的偷袭已被证明是一种垂死挣扎，这次失败更是加速了他们的全面溃败。“敌方藏匿在卫星群带的军事基地已被全数歼灭，其宇宙部队已不复存在。”他宣布，“至此，地球联邦的解体也只是时间的问题，半数成员国表示有意与我方单独签订条约。另外，陛下，北美洲是您的了。”

然而，他所展示的战果越是丰厚，她的表情就越发悲痛。马兹鲁卡多少能够理解女孩厌恶战乱的心情，她是那么甜美的一个孩子……但，成年人的世界是丑陋的。他注意到一些人流露出愈发显眼的不满，另一些则谨慎地隐藏起表情。没有一名骑士表现出赞许的意思——哪怕只是为了与金毛小子唱唱反调，也没有人愿意站到那一边去。

“够了，这不是我想要听到的！”女皇尖叫起来，“你错了！大错特错——这场战争就是错误的。企图谋害我性命的并不是地球人，相反，我在地球上受到了友好的保护和协助。真正的凶手另有其人——是受了轨道骑士的指使——既然我现在完好无损地站在这里，你们便没有道理对地球开战。我命令你——命令你们全体——立刻住手！”

一片死寂。

再度回忆起那个场面，马兹鲁卡脑门上还会冒出冷汗，肚子也痛得仿佛五脏六腑都打了结。女皇的控诉犹如一柄带刺的皮鞭，凌空抽打在诸骑士的脸上——没有哪支军队可以忍受这样的侮辱，没有哪位骑士可以对这番指控淡然视之。谒见室集体陷入了沉默，只有冰冷的怒火在无声中蔓延……他们为皇帝基尔泽里克驻守边疆，为皇帝雷列加利亚浴血作战，为沃斯帝国增添财富与荣耀，为逝去的同胞鸣冤雪恨。他们不应该被帝国的继承人出尔反尔、被斥责为不义之臣。无论女皇的理由是多么正当、初衷是多么纯粹，此言一出，就是彻底抛弃了轨道骑士对她的爱戴。

轮椅上的公主努力打破了僵局。蕾穆丽娜夫人轻声安慰激动落泪的姐姐，缓解她的情绪，鼓励她做出解释，敦促她与骑士们和解。粉发女孩的声音温柔而坚定，那是帝国将士早已熟悉的语气和声调。只可惜……她的丈夫未能劝说女皇陛下收回成意，她也同样功亏一篑。

“我所苦恼的正是今天……”马兹鲁卡艰难地从喉咙里扣出话语，“……我相信陛下所言非虚。”

巴鲁库兹冷冷地望了过来。他捏紧拳头，咬牙直视回去。

“‘相信’。”年长者重复了一遍。

“陛下不会说谎。”马兹鲁卡又皱起了鼻子，“陛下——真诚且善良。所以，能够让她不惜与全体轨道骑士为敌也要坚持的，一定是真相。”

对面的目光突然亮起了一点光芒，年轻人眨眨眼，心思不由得为之一振。但那一抹光芒转瞬即逝。巴鲁库兹面无表情地端起酒杯，缓缓灌下去一大口。

“‘真相’。”他说，“好一个‘真相’。可是你看，她甚至拿不出一点证据。”

马兹鲁卡语塞。除了女孩急切而单薄的证词，台面上所有的证据都在同她作对：帝国使团是在地球上遇袭，现场收回的武器残骸都是联邦常规型号，联邦鹰派多年来一直念念不忘要收复火星，他们不仅有充足的动机去刺杀一名沃斯皇室成员——他们已经谋害了上一代皇帝！基尔泽里克的死让帝国元气大伤，让这场战争足足停滞了十五年。新仇旧恨历历在目：这才是所有人都知道的事实，这才是所有人都认可的真相。

没有人认识遥远沙漠另一端那位有着奇异眼眸的联邦少尉，或是那位过早承受了刻骨铭心之痛的红发少女。不，马兹鲁卡心里清楚，即便再把两位同意真诚的证人带到台前，也不会有人愿意去承认：这一次，地球可能是无辜的。

宣誓仪式彻底变成了一场灾难。怒火中烧的骑士们抛开一切顾忌，毫不留情、劈头盖脸地对刚刚继位的君主发出质疑。而女皇越是试图做出解释，情况就变得越糟。

“袭击者的头目名叫亚里亚修，我与他的女儿交谈过……亚里亚修先生已被托尔兰爵士灭口，亚里亚修小姐也险些……”

“陛下，您难道宁愿去相信一个来路不明的小姑娘？托尔兰爵士是已故库鲁特欧伯爵的部下，在降临之日壮烈牺牲……”

“我们还受到了费米安女伯爵的攻击……”

“我的堂姐菲利帕·费米安是一位高尚的骑士。”米狄亚·费米安咬牙切齿地做出反驳，“她前往种子岛是为了调查故友之死。事实证明，那些卑鄙的地球人霸占了丢卡利翁——他们杀害了欧蕾因女爵，把帝国的机甲篡改成他们的武器，又以此屠害了我的血亲。战神在上，我一定会让他们血债血偿！”

“是札兹巴姆伯爵对我举起了枪，他……”

“若非已故的札兹巴姆伯爵果断出兵，全力救治，陛下，您不可能好端端地站在这里，琢磨这些莫须有的念头！”

“可怜的托比亚斯，可怜的萨尔帕顿！——是札兹巴姆家的继承人把您从联邦的魔爪中拯救出来，”骑士中最为年长的奥勒加伯爵痛心疾首地向空中挥舞拳头，“是库鲁特欧家的继承人冒着枪林弹雨护送您回家。您怎能当着这两位年轻人的面，指称他们的父亲为逆臣贼子？岂有此理！”

原本默默站在女皇身后的那位年轻人在混乱中悄然没了身影，另一位则始终矗立在谒见室中，以超出寻常的定力注视着这场闹剧。他举起手，于是众人安静下来，为他让出频道。斯雷因·札兹巴姆低下金色的头颅，庄严而近乎怜悯地，向女皇行了最后一礼。

“斯雷因，你在现场……你是知道的……”

“是的，陛下，我在。”

年轻的司令以沉稳的语气做出陈述。“在降临之日，我是托尔兰爵士的运输员。我看到您出现在激战中心，勒令尼洛克拉斯停止行动；爵士照做了，然后下一秒，他就被橙色机体击中了要害。”

“我在种子岛看到那艘盗取了丢卡利翁之名的飞船残忍撞毁了赫拉斯，便确信是地球联邦绑架了您，利用了您。”他继续道，声音没有起伏，“最终，在新西伯利亚……狄俄斯库里尽毁，库鲁特欧伯爵战死，我们付出了惨重的代价。陛下，我很惭愧，我们本应更好地保护您，却让您不幸身负重伤。”

——如果女皇能够顺势承认自己受到的创伤过于严重，以至记忆产生了混乱，或许还有最后一线挽回局面的可能，马兹鲁卡难过地捂住脸。但那个倔强的孩子只是哭着摇头，再三重申自己的命令。女皇的威望已经急速跌进了谷底，诸神却仍然没有放过她：格恩瓦德公爵在此时强行加入连线。内廷总管气坏了，指责金毛小子不怀好意，谴责轨道骑士目无王法，咄咄逼人，几乎是破口大骂。然后奥勒加伯爵带头做出了回应——不置一词，直接断开了视讯。骑士们一个接一个地转身离开。

“她是我们的合法君主。”马兹鲁卡绝望地说，“我们发过誓。”

“在那之前，我们对皇帝基尔泽里克发过誓。”巴鲁库兹冷酷地回答，“我们对皇帝雷列加利亚发过誓。誓言需要君臣双方共同维护，没有放任小孩子胡闹的道理。”

马兹鲁卡听到自己的呼吸愈发急促，一直徘徊在心底的那份不安已经濒临极限，就要破膛而出了。他很想哭，却哭不出来，嘴唇颤抖得几乎说不出完整的句子。“我不明白，帕比……当初你那么激烈地反对斯雷因·札兹巴姆接管月面基地，现在却完全转投到他的麾下……你恨格恩瓦德，这没错，大家都不喜欢他，但是……”

年长的骑士垂下眼，罩在脸上的冷酷外壳出现了一丝松动，露出属于帕比哥哥的那部分柔情，同时也冒出了更多他从未见过的东西：他看起来几乎是个陌生人了。

“阿尔吉侬，”他叹息道，“我的朋友，你还不明白吗？——蕾穆丽娜公主回来了。”

马兹鲁卡望着他，张开嘴，似乎意识到了什么，却又恐惧得不敢继续这个想法。

“不。不会是……”

“正是。”

泪水流进了嘴巴里，苦得发痛。他茫然地擦擦脸，感觉一阵耳鸣目眩，痛苦从喉咙流进肚子里，又慢慢转移到腹腔深处。他低头一看，发现自己不知何时跌坐在了地上。

“你那时还小，可能已经记不清了。”巴鲁库兹轻声说，眼中隐隐有火焰在燃烧，“——但是我永远记得。诸神在上，我们永远记得露尔夫人。在年轻的皇帝遇害后，是夫人团结起全体骑士，是她稳定住局面，带领大家在月球上建立起新的基地；她诞下了基尔泽里克的遗腹子，那个可爱的小公主，蕾穆丽娜是我们所有人的女儿和姐妹。是夫人让我们相信，我们的坚持是有意义的，我们的付出终有一日能够取得回报，我们的守望有了盼头。”

“在停战协议签署之后，夫人卸下职务，应召归国。”他停了下来，巨大的悲痛扼住了他的咽喉，“……想亲眼见一见小孙女，天经地义的事情，谁能想到……哦，夫人本就是皇家养女，自幼在宫中长大，为皇帝视如己出……又立下大功，深受全军爱戴……当然了，当然了，正因如此，夫人才会遭到小人的嫉恨。”

马兹鲁卡使劲按住自己发抖的手，他知道后面的事情。护送露尔夫人回朝的运输船“涅尔瓦号”在靠近火星引力场时被意外卷入碎石暴流。帝国组织了有史以来最大规模的搜救，带回的却只有一些不完整的尸体。 皇帝下令全国默哀。那是他第一次被妈妈打了手心，只因为他在街上玩耍时笑出了声。

“所以，那场事故……”

“不是事故。”

“……同样没有……”

“证据，有的。我父亲确保了这一点——”

愤怒占据了那张总是淡定、圆滑、玩世不恭的脸。巴鲁库兹一跃而起，在房间里大步流星地转起圈，活像一头受了伤的怒兽，“——证据就是，涅尔瓦号的雷达捕捉到了导弹的信号；证据就是，夫人留下年幼的女儿，独自登上救生舱——在她发出救援广播之后，反而是紧凑坚固的救生舱被碎石撕成了碎片！你告诉我，这怎么可能是事故？你告诉我——”他举起滴血的拳头，从折磨了他十三年的地狱深处发出咆哮：“我的父亲瑞必达·巴鲁库兹，帝国最优秀的驾驶员之一，却在查案途中蹊跷地出了车祸，导致关键证人横死——这怎么可能是事故？！ **你告诉我！！** ”

马兹鲁卡红了眼眶。笑容可掬、总能从口袋里掏出糖果的瑞必达叔叔，人们说他没有当场毙命，而是在间歇的昏迷和癫痫中痛苦挣扎了很久……因为伤势过于可怕，他最喜爱的孩子们都不被允许探望。帕比坚强地承受了一切，他婉拒所有好心人的邀请，独自在父亲的病房里度过了18岁生日……第二天一早，医生就关闭了老伯爵的呼吸机，因为帕布利·巴鲁库兹终于够资格在同意书上签字了。

“为什么——为什么没有起诉？”年轻的骑士抽泣起来，“瑞必达叔叔的事，我们都很难过……”

巴鲁库兹喘着气。他低头看了看手心，把酒杯的残骸放到一旁，慢慢地坐了回去。

“失去了关键证人，就不可能扳倒艾奥奇·格恩瓦德。他毕竟是艾露西亚皇后的兄弟，算是朝中数一数二的大贵族。”他从鼻子里轻蔑地哼了一声，“那卑鄙小人暂时逃脱了制裁，但不会有人相信他是无辜的——皇帝把他冷藏了十年，不受重用，遭人唾弃。年幼的艾瑟依拉姆公主交由凯顿女公爵抚养，他也被限制探望自己的外甥女，直到现在……唉。”

马兹鲁卡默然。随着皇帝的病情每况愈下，更多职权不得不被下放给重臣。已经死去的人是会渐渐褪色的，格恩瓦德公爵的笑容却依旧那么油滑光亮，对愿意搭理他的人也一向慷慨。公主一天天长大，人们不忍心提醒一个懵懂无知的孩子，她曾有过一个冤死的小妹妹，也无法阻拦她接见自己为数不多的亲族。十年过去，格恩瓦德重返高位。

然而，当年种下的仇恨早已扎根在人心深处，从粉饰太平的谎言中汲取营养，在姑息养奸的滋润中茁壮成长……现在，它已长成虬枝盘曲的密林，用细长而执着的枝条缠住每一个人，索取鲜血的浇灌。

“蕾穆丽娜公主今天没有提起这些。”马兹鲁卡挣扎着回忆。公主面对突然出现的公爵，只冷静地招呼了一句“久仰大名”。反而是她的丈夫姿态鲜明地向前跨了一步，挡在公主的轮椅前，那双碧眼冒出的凶光让他的心脏都停跳了一拍。“她本可以向陛下提出申诉。陛下……”

巴鲁库兹不耐烦地瞪了他一眼。“哦，公主是摔伤了后背，她可没有撞坏脑子。你已经看到我们的女皇是什么样子了。你相信那个身无长物的克里奥佩特拉有能力主持公义？或是那个一无是处的马克·安东尼能够拯救她于水火？”他从嘴角扯出一个讥笑，“拜托。”

“……就没有任何办法了吗？”

“阿尔吉侬，我们正在战争之中。”年长者叹息着扶额，“你得选择一个立场。”

选择。马兹鲁卡又发起抖来。正是这个选择苦苦折磨着他的心灵，他才会需要向朋友请求帮助——斯雷因·札兹巴姆要求他们在今晚做出选择：遵从先皇帝的命令坚持作战、或是听从新女皇的指令离开战场。“但是，战机不等人。我要求你们把甲胄骑兵和扬陆城留下来，指定一位信赖的部下担任代理城主，继续为国效力。我会为你们安排合适的运输船和护卫舰。以我岳母的亡魂起誓：选择离开的人是安全的。”年轻的司令宣布。他的面容沉稳，目光干净，声音洪亮而真诚。他开出的条件无人能够拒绝，更多人当场宣布誓死追随先皇遗志——追随他与蕾穆丽娜公主。马兹鲁卡几乎是落荒而逃。

“你是我的朋友——”他犹犹豫豫地开口。

“你是我的朋友，所以我会劝你离开这里，你不适合冲突。”巴鲁库兹说。“你的副官也陪你一道回去，其他人可以留给我。”

马兹鲁卡瞪着他。“不。”他听到自己说，“不，我不能抛下朋友不管！”他手脚并用地爬了起来，“我要留下来——”

他被自己的宣言吓坏了，无助地站在原地，憋得脸蛋通红，懊恼却又固执地不愿意改口。“阿尔吉，”巴鲁库兹看他的表情有些哭笑不得，“你不必勉强自己。”

“我偏要勉强自己。”他立即回答。这份决心让他自己都暗自吃惊，也正是在这一刻，他明白了自己的觉悟。“我需要——我想要见证。”他说，“这也是我的战斗，我要见证到最后。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “布鲁图斯……不愿用愁脸向人”——出自莎剧《裘力斯·凯撒》第一幕第二场，卡西乌斯极力拉拢布鲁图斯加入刺杀凯撒的计划，以拯救他们心中的共和国。巴鲁卿后面顺着这个梗提醒他：不要寄希望于只会自寻死路的艳后（艾瑟）和安东尼（库兰：躺枪了？）。  
> * 卢比孔河——凯撒率军度过卢比孔河，直捣罗马，掀起并赢下了内战。  
> * 金毛小子——银英梗=P  
> * 艾奥奇·格恩瓦德（Aoki Grunwald）=aoki·greenwood=青木·青木，是这个故事的反派。  
> 所以是格恩瓦德（青木）害死了露尔，害蕾穆落下残疾，为日后的战争埋下导火索；格恩瓦德（青木）把巴鲁逼到斯雷因一派，又处处处心积虑地试图谋害斯雷因。嗯，这确确实实就是格恩瓦德（青木）会做的事情呢~


	2. Rubicone

完事之后，他翻身下床。蕾穆丽娜依然软软地趴在枕头上，浑身酥麻，只剩一双湿润的眼睛半睁半闭地追随他在房间里穿行。他微微一笑，动手倒了两杯清水。

“你的屁股很好看。”她润了润嗓子，说。

斯雷因狠狠地呛了一口。

“什么？”他连眼泪都咳出来了，妻子带着一脸好笑的表情帮他拍背。

“没有人夸过你吗？亲爱的——它们真的是非常好看。肌肉紧凑，线条健美，穿着衣服的时候就已经非常讨人喜欢了，坦诚相见更让是人……心旷神怡。”

男人的脸扭成了一团。“没有，这还是第一次。”他闭上嘴，把水杯搁在一旁。

“我以为，在军队里——”蕾穆丽娜顿了一下，蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴，“哦，我和侍女们经常互相夸奖，头发啦，皮肤啦，只是说笑，让大家都开心一下。你这么英俊，理应也有很多……”

她住了口。斯雷因揉了把脸，让表情变得更柔和一些。

“——在军队里，盯着别人的屁股看是非常不礼貌的。”他尽可能温和地解释。

“哦。”

女孩乖巧地应了一声。她垂下眼，但是斯雷因已经非常熟悉这个语气了。他侧身躺在一旁，用手梳理起那些被汗水打湿的发丝，捧起她的脸，帮助她把那颗精致的小脑袋舒舒服服地搁在自己的颈窝上，等待她组织好语言。

“我很好奇……”她承认，“我不知道你都经历过什么，克服过什么。月面基地之外的世界，人们的生活都是什么样子，我几乎一无所知。”

“有一些有意思的事情，”他回答，“也有很多无聊的事情。”

房间里安静了一小会儿。他可以感受到她的眼睫毛在轻轻颤动，带着困惑，带着思考。蕾穆丽娜并非不识人间疾苦的娇小姐，但她也是一位真真正正居于高塔之上的公主，被人精心呵护着长大。斯雷因在心里斟酌措辞。

“军队是看重等级和力量的地方。”他缓缓开口，“你可以想象，一个初来乍到的14岁男孩，自然是要吃一番苦头，才能牢记规矩和纪律。每个人都是这么过来的。在这个过程中，当然也会有一些……居心不良的人，试图从势单力薄的孩子身上占便宜。”

他把语气放得很轻松，但蕾穆丽娜的手指依然在他的肩膀上抽紧了，像要把他“居心不良的大人”面前夺回来一样。“我用拳头解决了问题。”他安慰地笑了笑，尽量笑得好看些。“那人没讨到好处，还赔上了两颗门牙。”

两颗门牙和一个鼻子，后续还摘除了一侧睾丸。他自己受了点小伤，扯坏了一身制服。那次算他运气好，对方没有料到孩子也会咬人、会玩命反抗，被他抢到了先发制人的机会。事情闹得很大，他被关了一周禁闭，出来时饿得头晕眼花，还被命令去服侍伯爵——在库鲁特欧城，给城主当贴身侍卫是公认的苦差事。伯爵要求严苛，动辄打骂，没人能干得长久……除了无依无靠的他。在那之后，他也经常去医疗港报道，但从不是因为受到了不该受到的袭击。“这次怎么不敢还手了，嗯？”如果伤口比较深，医生就会挖苦他，语气有时幸灾乐祸，有时猥琐。他听之任之，没人敢动伯爵身边的人；如果他们误会伯爵已经把他纳入房中，他会更安全。

“我那时又瘦又小，但很能打。”斯雷因笑着说，“现在月面基地组织近身格斗比赛，我有信心拿第一名——如果我不是基地司令的话，真遗憾。”

蕾穆丽娜跟着笑了出来，这让他好好地松了口气。

“我知道你很强壮，”她说，用一根柔嫩手指戳弄他的胸肌，沿着一道疤痕的边缘慢慢向下滑动，“倔强，坚韧，而且聪明。”她快乐地补充道，“——应该有人多夸夸你，哦，让我来帮你弥补一点吧。”

“你已经给了我更好的东西。”

她抽身坐了起来，那双深情的海蓝眼睛凝视着他，笑容甜美。斯雷因伸手搂住妻子，她顺势贴近，在他的锁骨中间深深地烙下一吻。

“我14岁时，最大的心愿就是离开月球。”蕾穆丽娜低声说，一边在他的胸口种下更多亲吻，“……去哪里都好，只要能换一个地方。”

“有一天我受够了——我逃了出来，没有哪道门可以拦住我，这就是我与生俱来的‘特权’。”她向下深入到他的小腹，舌头绕着肚脐打转。斯雷因收紧肌肉，不出声地忍耐着。“我一路跑到机库，外面就是浩瀚星空。一架穿梭艇正好停在那里，我可以重启引擎，然后……”

她在距离终点只有一吻之遥的地方停下来，双手交叠，枕在他的大腿上。

斯雷因发出一声叹息。他坐起来，手指插进她的头发里，按揉散发出好闻味道的发根。

“那样做是非常不明智的。”

“14岁的孩子才不管什么叫做‘明智’。”她一脸无辜。斯雷因哑然失笑。他相信她当年也是用这个表情去应对焦头烂额的追兵——蕾穆丽娜会选择一处可以眺望星星的地方，好整以暇地坐下来，对闻讯而至的监护人抢先做出批评：先生们，你们的安全措施可是出了大问题。他用两根手指捏了捏她的脸。

“不过，那一趟也不全是白费功夫。”他的女孩调皮地笑着。她支起脑袋，小鼻头得意地翘在空中，“我很中意那个机库，视野好，空间宽敞。公爵爷爷同意把它送给我，伯爵的穿梭艇只好去和定期运输舰挤一挤了——那里曾经是专属于我的秘密乐园，直到你来到月球，骑士先生。”

“是吗？”斯雷因摆出同样无辜的表情，“只有那里放得下塔尔西斯，夫人，我不是有意要侵占你的领地。”

她嗔怪地瞪了他一眼。

“你不是，但有人是。谁给了你进入机库的权限？”

这倒是个问题，斯雷因拧起眉头。确定塔尔西斯的归属是在他们抵达月球的第三个星期，伯爵已经转移到普通病房，公主的伤情也逐步稳定下来；在他奉命前去认领他的甲胄骑兵时，伯爵与公爵一定已经充分交换过意见了。

但那时他浑然不觉。一场恶战之后要处理的事情堆积如山，每天都有无数陌生人找到他，询问问题，请求协助，或是要他给出指示。他忙到很晚才终于挤出时间去检查机体，脑子里昏昏沉沉同时塞着一百件事，他甚至不记得自己是如何找到的路，然后……

他看到一位少女在星空下起舞。

旋转的白裙有如花朵般绽放，飘扬的淡色短发映衬着星光。少女哼着歌儿，一支舒缓柔和的曲子，悄悄散入空旷的静谧之中，像微风拂过沉睡的湖泊。她闭着眼，没有受到不速之客的惊扰，自在得仿佛不属于这个世界。他不错眼珠地凝望着，恍惚感觉自己是一脚踏空，掉入了某个神秘的兔子洞，而尘世所有的烦恼在这一刻全数弃他远去……

但是他的塔尔西斯确确实实就在眼前，在少女的脚下沉默矗立。他犹豫着，直到最后一个音符归于静寂，一张皎洁的脸转向自己，一双湛蓝眼睛瞪得滚圆。四目相对，她轻盈起飞，从银白镶金的胸甲直直冲到他的面前。他本有充足的时间转身逃跑，但，神鬼差使地，他向前迈了一步，伸出手去——

“你是谁？！”女孩甩开他的手，气势汹汹地质问。

“你当时对我好凶。”

“我才没有——我吓坏了。”

“哦，我有那么吓人吗？”斯雷因笑了。那是非常美好纯粹的一段回忆，他打定主意要藏在自己心底。

“我不应该见到陌生人，特别是英俊的陌生人。”蕾穆丽娜撅起嘴，脸颊气鼓鼓地变成了粉红色，“误入禁区的士兵会遭到处分，这可不是闹着玩的。而你完全不听劝，执意要去启动机甲。”

“因为我有令在身——现在我明白了，”他对她挤挤眼睛，“那是一次试炼。”

蕾穆丽娜的表情似乎凝固在了脸上。她仍然是面带微笑，却有心事藏在那温和的笑容之下。斯雷因困惑地望着，担心她下一秒就要发怒，或是流下眼泪——但她只是移开了目光，平静地重新趴回到他的腿上。

“丽娜？”他收起笑脸。

“你说得对。”她柔声回答。

他动手捞起那具香软身体。妻子十分配合地依偎在他怀中，是他们最为习惯的姿势，舒适而安全。他安静地数了十个呼吸。“告诉我，丽娜。”

她把脸庞贴在他的胸前，巧妙避开了目光相触。坎坷身世让女孩生得非常坚强，需要额外耐心地拨开那一层层坚固的外壳，才能碰触其中脆弱无助的部分。同他一样，她过早学会了隐瞒自我和迎合别人，并且对此十分擅长。对彼此袒露心迹是一项新鲜事物，他们还在互相探索。

“其实没什么。”她摇摇头，声调里有刻意的欢快，“我只是……从那一天就明白了，你会是我未来的丈夫。”

“你会未卜先知不成？”斯雷因努力忍住笑意，“——我那时还远远配不上一位公主。”

“我从很小的时候就知道，我会嫁给札兹巴姆伯爵。”蕾穆丽娜捏拳捶了他一下，力道比平时大。“——然后你就那样出现在我面前。”

“丽娜……”他苦笑着按揉被捶打的部位，一时不知道该如何回应。“……伯爵的年纪都足够做你父亲了。”他最后说。

“是啊，没错。”

蕾穆丽娜推开他，坐直身体，居高临下地望过来。红晕还没有从她脸上褪去，一双蓝眼亮得惊人。他花了一会儿功夫才反应过来，那不是因为娇羞。

“这么解释吧——公爵爷爷很早就教会我两件事：第一点，他把我当做亲生孙女看待；第二点，若他认为有必要，没有任何人能够阻拦他亲自娶我为妻。你的父亲大人也是同理。”

斯雷因张开嘴，却发现自己无言以对。他低下头，看到她的手依然贴在身旁，便小心翼翼地把它们收进自己手中。她没有抗拒。

——他不是没有思考过这种可能，只是从未给予过重视：他知道伯爵对亡妻一往情深，他理解那是怎样一种刻骨铭心的爱和执着。但，他没有考虑过蕾穆丽娜的感受……伯爵对他坦白了全部来龙去脉，却不曾对她吐露过一言半语。蕾穆丽娜是被藏在月亮深处的公主，名义上早已夭亡，失去了父母的庇护，又遭到奸臣残害……葛多芬公爵和札兹巴姆伯爵提供了她赖以生存的保护，与之相伴的则是周密的控制——不论是为她的利益着想，还是为他们自己。

可她是那么的聪明、敏锐，她不会因为无知而感到幸福。她会思索，会猜疑，会心怀恐惧，也会去勇敢面对……她的命运不掌握在自己手中，她的意愿总要让位于保护人的安排，她的正义迟迟未得伸张，她的苦闷无处倾诉——而最最残酷的是，她还只是一名豆蔻少女，就被迫理解并接受了现实，她别无选择。

这个发现让斯雷因感到鼻头发酸。在他的概念里，公主总是高高在上的，是凡夫俗子不可染指的尊贵之人，是他拼搏一生所追求和仰视的对象。他出生入死，倾尽全力，也未必能换来公主的一次回眸、一抹微笑。蕾穆丽娜也是一位公主——是皇帝宝贵的小女儿，却不得不寄人篱下，仰人鼻息，甚至比他的处境更为无助——他同样是在稚气未脱的年纪被迫学会自立，却不曾体会过这样根植于心底的恐惧。他尚且有一双拳脚来保护自己，她却只能寄希望于他人的美意。

在她第一次为他打开房门的时候，斯雷因突然意识到，她一定非常害怕，比她允许自己表现出来的要害怕得多……在他进入时，她颤抖着流下了眼泪；他并没有放在心上，以为只是一时的疼痛，而且她很快就重新露出了笑容……但，事后的甜蜜并不能为他正名：他确确实实是为自己的欲望占有了这个女孩；倘若有人意图从他手中争抢，他会亲手将竞争者撕成碎片。

“你真奇怪。”蕾穆丽娜靠近过来，温柔亲吻他的眼角，“你从不为自己而哭。”

他眨巴着眼睛。喉咙也堵住了，他大声地清了清。“丽娜……”他想要安慰她，但从这该死的喉咙里挤出来的声音更像是在撒娇。妻子笑着轻轻含住他的双唇。

“我很幸运，我遇到了你。”她用唱歌般的声音诉说，“年轻，英俊，可靠，而且温柔。感谢上天……我不能要求更多了。”

不，你可以。他苦涩地想。你或许可以拥有一个全心全意热爱你的丈夫，最终得到的却是我。我总是从你身上索取得太多，给予得太少。他用双臂圈紧妻子。

“我们已经离开了月球。”

“嗳，是的。”她顺从地把头抵到他的肩膀上，“我很喜欢这里，谢谢你。”

他没有假惺惺地宣布“你自由了”，她也不会提出这个愚蠢的想法。他们对此都心知肚明：身居如此高位，自由已是奢谈。她仍然是继承了皇室血脉和Aldnoah之力的要人，而他要对越来越多的帝国官兵负责，为他做出的每一项决策负责。

“丽娜……你现在幸福吗？”

“当然。也许你还能让我更幸福一点儿，就在此时此刻。”

她故意贴着他的耳朵吹吐热气，饱满的乳房蹭着他的胸膛。他们刚刚释放过一轮，夜还很长，他们还有许许多多可以交流的东西。

斯雷因捉住她，托起那对真正柔美的屁股，让她跨坐在自己身上，吻她。蕾穆丽娜被逗得咯咯直笑，直到被他仔细品尝过唇上的滋味，才连连喘息着停下。她扶着他的臂膀，略有些急切地扭动身躯，一点暧昧的白液从方才交合过的部位蹭到他的大腿上。“你还在等什么——”

“嗯，你还有心事。”他笃定做出了判断。蕾穆丽娜抱住他的头，发出一声沉重叹息。

“有的。”她承认，经过方才的铺陈，这次她变得坦诚了许多。“有一个问题，我询问过公爵爷爷，他却拒绝回答。我没有问过你的父亲大人，因为伯爵只会用精巧的谜语误导我。现在……”她向后撤了一步，给彼此留出空间，“……我能听你说出实话吗，斯雷因？”

这是一个没头没尾的问句，但是他知道答案——她其实也早已猜到这个残酷的真相。她在发抖，自内心深处，从战火重燃的第一天起，直至今日。  
斯雷因移开了目光。蕾穆丽娜的眼泪夺眶而出。

“伯爵……我们必须保护你。”他嚅动嘴唇，“你不知情。你没有伤害过任何人。你的手是干净的。”

她没有出声，落下泪水的蓝眸里幽幽燃烧着火焰。她伸出手，拢在他的双腿之间，十指交握。那里立刻变得坚硬如柱，他用上全部克制力才把一声呻吟掐灭在嗓子里。

“我的手，”她宣布，“——早就沾染了你的味道。现在还要讨论它们干不干净是没有意义的。”

他抓起那两只细白的小手，贴在自己的脸颊两侧。他深深凝视着那双坚定的海蓝眼眸中，缓慢地、郑重地点了点头。她定定地望着，然后闭上双眼，没有流下更多泪水。

“你恨他吗？”

“我不能……”

她扑回到他怀里。多年来的委屈，多年来的酸楚，多年来沉甸甸的负担，他用双臂一一承接下来。现在这些也是他的苦恼，他的义务。

“真正的罪魁祸首是我的生身父亲。他挑起了一切事端，仅仅是为了与他的合法皇后离婚，结果……结果……”蕾穆丽娜把脸埋进他的胸口，话语带上了浓重的鼻音，很难辨认，“人们总是对此避之不谈，但我知道……是我的皇帝父亲害了我的母亲，还有我和我的姐姐……但我不能……格恩瓦德那个可怜虫也是被我们拖入这个不幸的漩涡，我没有办法……”

斯雷因轻轻搂着她，吻她的额角，吻她沾染着泪花的眼睫。“皇后在新婚之夜把皇帝踹下了床。”他回忆起这则流言——它几乎肯定是事实，才能跨越重重顾忌和时空，让下一代人也有所耳闻。

“那又如何？”蕾穆丽娜吸吸鼻子，果不其然地瞪了他一眼，声音也陡然注入了几分力气，“哦，如果我现在把你踹下——推下了床，你无论如何都会爬回来，然后伸张你作丈夫的权利。”

“如你所言。”斯雷因轻笑。他抓起一把软垫，向后放倒妻子的身体，让她在合适的角度躺好。他俯身索吻，这一次的姿态不容拒绝。蕾穆丽娜喘息着屈服于他，两人的吐息逐渐趋于一致。

“斯雷因，我很抱歉……我们把你也卷了进来。”

他用一根手指封住她的唇，示意这个话题到此为止。“不。”他坚决地做出回答，然后分开她的双腿，挺身进入。

“你是谁？”

我是塔尔西斯的专属驾驶员，库鲁特欧伯爵亲手册封的骑士。他回答。我是札兹巴姆伯爵的继承人，现任家主，月面基地司令，轨道骑士代理团长，帝国军队的统帅。我是斯雷因·特洛耶特·札兹巴姆，你忠诚的骑士。 **你的丈夫** 。

——————————————

* 此时此刻伯爵夫妇正在北美盟友的地盘上作客。细节稍有出入不过剧情大致承接《[The Land of Might-Have-Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725943/chapters/41818895)》系列。

* 关于蕾穆丽娜和公爵爷爷的扩展阅读：《[Reina I](https://americat.lofter.com/post/23d494_8ba3b87)》《[Reina II](https://americat.lofter.com/post/23d494_8c6d9e2)》

* **再次强调我流伯爵姬最首要的核心——睡过。** 在制裁了马留香之后，众目睽睽之下，年轻的基地司令亲手把公主抱回了居住区，用的是抱新娘过门的姿势。之后发生了什么，大家都心照不宣。

* 插图by Jowell太太。是本章灵感来源，实际上，是让我滚回来填坑的全部动力——呜呜呜呜呜斯酱的屁股真好看……


	3. The Lioness

他和一幅素描面面相觑了至少一个小时。

那是会客室里唯一的装饰，不起眼儿地挂在光秃秃的墙上。他坐不住，又不愿被人看见在屋里来回打转，只好忍耐着驻足在它面前。素描用了大部分画面来描绘夏日的花园：修剪成格式形状的树篱、装饰有仙女浮雕的喷泉、搭建了拱形支架的花坛，错落有致，笔触温馨。在画面一角悄悄坐落着一栋房子，有罗马式的穹顶和古雅的三角楣饰，细密的立柱和精致窗格暗示这绝非是一间平凡小屋。库兰卡恩想了又想，不明白画师为什么要把这样一栋宫殿藏在角落里。

添茶的男仆再三上前，他不耐烦挥手谢绝。焦急的等候者无事可做，只能把素描画从上到下、从左到右、仔仔细细地看了一遍又一遍。库兰卡恩怀疑自己这辈子再也不能把这个花园从记忆里清除出去了。

一位与他请求面见的主人一般古老的管家终于姗姗来迟，稀疏的灰白头发让他白白地激动了一秒钟。管家细声邀请他移步温室，公爵大人在那边备好了茶点云云。“温室？”他心生疑惑，这可不是他所期待的严肃场合。

“大人新近培育了一批蔷薇。这几日，访客络绎不绝，个个儿都想一睹为快……”老管家四平八稳地介绍，“若大人高兴，可能会送您一些花。客人们都是为了这个而来的。”

库兰卡恩似懂非懂地点点头。“啊，是的。感谢提醒。”他凭感觉应付了几句。

葛多芬公爵的温室果然名不虚传——沿着卵石小路转过第三个弯的时候，他不得不在心里承认。公爵曾是阿卡迪亚公学的首任校长，校舍旁那座深受欢迎的植物园就是来自于他的慷慨馈赠。老人修建在自家宅院里的温室虽在规模上要小一圈，却也宽敞得足够承纳三对情侣互不干扰地亲密幽会；专为休憩和娱乐布置的石头长椅、常青藤架和珍奇的玻璃鱼池等等，也比按界门纲目排列的植圃更为精致迷人。公爵不认可的植株是没有资格进门的……他在心里思忖着，暗暗为自己打气。

“啊，年轻的库鲁特欧，欢迎，欢迎。”

葛多芬公爵从一把舒适的扶手椅上探出身。已过正午，老人依然满不在乎地套着晨袍，穿着配套的睡衣睡裤，直叫人怀疑他面前那些丰盛茶点其实是一顿迟到的早餐。“坐这边。”他指了指对面一把拉开的木头椅子，“最好的位置，可以一眼望尽我所有心爱的花草。”

库兰卡恩乖顺地依令行事。“大人，您的花园非常可爱。”

“人们都这么说，也不管自己会不会对花粉过敏。”老公爵对他咧开嘴，浓密的雪白胡子让这个笑容看起来格外慈祥，尽管库兰卡恩对此仍心存警惕。

“来点烤面饼吗？”主人周到地招呼着，“或者司康？奶油和果酱都管够，孩子，给你自己倒杯茶。”

他在对着素描生闷气的时候就已经喝饱了茶，但此刻还是乖乖捧起白瓷茶壶，倒了满满一整杯。澄红的茶水散发出某种花瓣的甜腻香气，他深深地吸了一口。

“感谢您的好意，公爵大人。”库兰卡恩端起茶杯，点到为止地抿了一口，然后直接切入正题：“我有事相求。”

“当然。”

公爵连眼皮都没抬一下，只顾怡然自得地品尝着烤面饼。他迟疑着，不知道自己是否应当顺势推进话题。老人见状，便把餐盘朝他的方向推了一寸。

“吃吧，孩子。司康里加了最后一点珍贵的葡萄干，下一批不知道什么时候才能送到。”公爵叹了口气，放下空了的餐叉。

他只好顺从地拿起一块点心。看到他依次涂好奶油和果酱，老人露出了笑容。

“让我猜猜——先不用着急，让我猜猜看。”公爵向后舒舒服服地倚靠在一堆软垫上，修长但布满皱痕的十指一一相对。“——你没和任何人打招呼，就贸然离开了哈摩尼亚学院。这不明智，年轻人，非常不明智……是的，是的，我愿意帮你回到学校。”

库兰卡恩差点被饼渣噎死。他抓起餐巾，躲在后面使劲咳嗽。半颗葡萄干飞进了他的气管，整个喉咙火烧火燎，难受得吐不出一个清晰的字眼。他只能眼泪汪汪地瞪着公爵，用憋红的脸无声表达愤慨。

“不用这么激动。”老人被逗得呵呵直乐，“现任校长也是我的学生。虽然我从来没有给过他A+，但这点小事不至于让他现在还耿耿于怀……还是说，”一双锐利的浅色眼眸扫视过来，“你另有所求？”

“……我不想回学校。”他终于理顺了气，之前倒好的那杯花茶派上了大用场。“我已成年，接过了我父亲的衣钵——有更重要的事等待我去完成。”

“啊，精神可嘉。”老人点点头，但那双明亮眼睛里只是满满地装着慈爱，没有流露出赞许的意思，也没有批评，“年轻人总是这么精力十足，真让人羡慕……确实，如果是为了哈摩尼亚，应该是你那位美妙非凡的母亲亲自来拜访我这个老头子。和聪明人聊天总是让人非常愉快，我没能亲自教过她——这是个遗憾。”他笑眯眯地把双手枕在脑后，向后一靠，悠然欣赏起头顶的模拟蓝天。

“唉，既然如此，我就想不出还能帮你做点什么了——日安。”

库兰卡恩的脸色瞬间变得惨白。他做好了吃闭门羹的准备，但不应该是这样——不应该是这么狼狈。

“我希望能够得到您的点拨，公爵大人。”他急切地解释，“——关于艾瑟依拉姆女皇，近来有一些担忧的声音，一些不太好的流言，因为陛下已经很久没有露过面了。”

“女皇陛下正在为祖父服丧，总管大人发过公告。说实在的，”公爵闭着眼叹气道，“——我早就退休了，小库鲁特欧。无论是宫里面，还是议会，或者军队，我都已经离开很久了。这些事不应该来找我，你该去找另一位公爵。如果我没有理解错误，格恩瓦德欠你人情。”

在提到格恩瓦德这个名字时，那对粗重的花白眉毛轻微地挑了一挑。库兰卡恩使劲咽下情绪，他明白自己还没有彻底失去希望。

“总管大人不会给我任何职务。”他承认，嘴巴发干，“他要求我至少先拿到学位。”

“很合理的要求。”公爵点头道，语气依然拿捏得不偏不倚，“谁也挑不出毛病。尽管年轻人总是等不及，但如果你改变主意——小库鲁特欧，哈摩尼亚一直在那里。”

库兰卡恩坚决摇头。“现在不是闷头读书的时候。”他宣布，“ _‘空气在颤抖，天空在燃烧，暴风雨要来了’_ ——我已经不是小孩子了，家父过世后，我同时继承了爵位和骑士之名。库鲁特欧家绝对不能错过这个时机，我要——我想要有所作为。我请求您助我一臂之力，公爵大人。”

他努力堆出自己的全部诚恳。我一无所有，除了满腔热忱，他绝望地想。眼下，放眼帝国境内，只有先皇最信赖的顾问和老友葛多芬公爵有能力为女皇解围，成败在此一举，我不能放过这次机会。

“……我已经太老了。”公爵阖上双眼，眼周的皱纹松弛下来，让他看起来比实际年龄更为衰老、疲惫。“先皇陛下比我还晚出生几个月，如今也走在了我的前面。与我们一道来到火星开疆拓土的人，已经剩下不多了……但是和他们不一样，我没有孩子，没有继承人，只有这些朝开夕败的花儿陪伴。在我身后，所有财产都会留给皇座——唔，照现在的形势，大概会便宜了格恩瓦德那小子吧。”

“您是帝国最最高贵的公爵大人，人们都知道。”库兰卡恩屈身向前，单膝跪地，“您是阿卡迪亚的建校校长，所有人都是您的学生；您是先皇雷列加利亚最为信赖的顾问和朋友，如今先皇已薨，新女皇比任何时候都更需要您的智慧和指引。大人，除您以外，再无第二个人能担此重任！”

“唉，孩子，你太高看我了。”

话虽如此，公爵总归是收起了闲散神情。他略有些吃劲地向前弯腰，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后自己撑着椅背站起身子。库兰卡恩困惑地望着，心脏狂跳——但老人兀自走到玫瑰花坛旁边，戴好手套，拾起一把园艺剪刀，用睿智的目光审视各色怒放的花丛。

“你已经走到了这里，没有道理让你空手而归。”老人从容选定了一支娇艳芬芳的黄玫瑰，利落地动手剪下，“——请允许我给你一点忠告，年轻的库鲁特欧伯爵，记好：如果你希望人们相信你是他们最为忠诚可靠的朋友，多提提你的父亲；”

公爵很快选好了第二支和第三支玫瑰，都是灿烂的金黄色，一支已经绽放到了顶点，一支还是娇滴滴的花骨朵。他依次剪下，亲自用薄纸和丝带包好。

“然而，如果你希望人们能高看你一眼，那就多提提你母亲。”

公爵把金灿灿的花束递过来，仿佛完全没有注意到他还尴尬地跪在石子地上。“代我向洛丝琳德夫人问好。”他用老人家特有的和蔼口吻送客。

库兰卡恩捏着花，尖刺扎疼了他的手，他感觉自己需要大哭一场。

他一路失魂落魄地回到家中。他母亲的家。老管家叮嘱他花束需要尽快插进细颈瓶、倒上水。“夫人会知道怎么做。”管家笃定地推了他一把——不是真的用手推他，只是库兰卡恩感觉如此。他重新回到花费了不少心血才胜利逃离的家门口，踟蹰着，不想用自己的手去碰门铃，也不想动用自己的钥匙。库兰卡恩摸摸胸前的口袋，突然一股懊恼涌上胸口——他真应该早一点下定决心，在出发前往边疆的路上就把钥匙丢进真空垃圾处理管。彻底切断了后路，现在就不会这么烦恼了……

大门自己旋转着打开了。母亲的贴身女仆迎他入内，没有问询，没有责备，没有多余的废话，只有殷勤麻利的照料。“夫人在书房等您。少爷想吃点什么吗？”贝丝笑着，“什么都不需要？”

“我已经灌饱了。”一肚子气。

“嗳。这些可爱的花儿您要亲自拿给夫人吧？”

“对。没错。”他把手收回来。

“您最好去洗个澡，换身衣服。”贝丝开始往楼上走，但他站住了没有动。

“为什么？”他拧起眉头。

“夫人不喜欢红色制服。”

“可我喜欢。”这是轨道骑士团的高级制服，是父亲传给他的。“再耽误一会儿，花就蔫了。帮我找个合适的花瓶来，贝丝。”

“好的，少爷。”

“我已经不是少爷了。”

“您还没有成家呢。”贝丝在母亲身边呆了太久，底气不比旁人。他对此无可奈何。

肯定是母亲指使贝丝来灭他的风头。库兰卡恩对着书房门外的盆栽扮起鬼脸，母亲肯定还没有原谅自己不辞而别，偷偷跑上前线执行秘密任务。虽然在法理上，他在继承爵位的同时也继承了家主之位，但实际上…… _“上代和上上代伯爵都对我言听计从，你凭什么能够成为例外呢，我亲爱的孩子？”_ ——真正的家主一直是他的母亲，所以他才会那么轻易地受到格恩瓦德蛊惑，一路雀跃着奔向地球，就像他那位宁愿一直远驻前线的父亲一样。

现在他们都失败了，他父亲和他自己。自以为圆满完成了任务，却都只是盲目地把他们誓言守护的公主亲手送入陷阱。

库兰卡恩深深地吐出一口气，伸手敲了三下房门。

“进来吧。”

母亲看起来没有什么变化，依旧那么光彩照人。年月在她脸上留不住痕迹，满头光洁的金发打理得一丝不苟，找不到任何褪色银丝，或是任何一根胆敢出格的乱发。纯黑丧服也不能遮掩她自内而外散发出的魅力和活力，只是恰如其分地帮她展示出寡妇应有的端庄。她微笑着，灿烂的笑脸依然是那么难以招架，机敏的目光一如既往能够洞悉一切他试图隐瞒的事情。库兰卡恩在脸上堆满笑容，像个听话的好孩子那样乖巧地递上礼物。

“妈咪，我给你带来了花儿。”他甜甜地说。

“哦，真可爱。”洛丝琳德夫人赐给他春风般的回应，“葛多芬教授真是好心，提醒我一定要给他准备一份像样的回礼。不过，现在最重要的是——”她话锋一转，从长沙发上敏捷地一跃而起，直扑进他的怀里，“——你平安无事地回来了，我的儿子。”

他心头一软，竟然允许母亲紧紧抱住了自己。是啊，虽然非常短暂，但他也是经历过真正的炮火和战斗了——而且毫发无损，还救得了美人归。

“来吧，坐下来。你一定有许多话想说。”母亲很快控制住了情绪，她优雅地用双手揩净眼角，“让我给你倒一杯酒。”

“哦！”库兰卡恩吃惊地看着她打开上锁的酒柜，“这可真是款待。”

“你已经是成年人了。”母亲用温柔的口吻陈述，他立即明白自己还远远不够成熟，“又经历了生死考验，这是你应得的。”

她端来两只晶莹剔透的玻璃高脚杯。库兰卡恩小心翼翼地接下来，捧在手心里面。

“欢迎你回家。”洛丝琳德夫人笑吟吟地举杯，呷了一小口，安静地等待着。

他低下头，转动着酒杯。酒液呈现出深沉的紫红色，像粘稠的血。陈年红酒的味道非常浓烈，他让自己去慢慢适应。

“我——我失败了。”他喃喃承认，“我被骗了。”

“很好，承认失败是迈向成功的第一步。你父亲总是跌倒在这里，你比他强。”母亲满意地点头，然后把脸一沉，“这也不能全怪你——是库鲁特欧伯爵把公主送到地球，理应也是库鲁特欧伯爵把小女皇安全接回家。你至少成功做到了这一点。”

库兰卡恩愁眉苦脸地望着她。洛丝琳德夫人却笑得露出了小小的白牙。

“格恩瓦德也骗了我。”她徐徐展露专门留给对手的笑容，那笑容美艳得让人毛骨悚然，“倘若我能预料到今天，他绝没有机会碰你一根汗毛。格恩瓦德利用了我的儿子，自己没费一丝力气，却又贪婪地想把所有好处都抓在手里——他大概正在等着我去乞求恩宠。他做梦。”她愉快地总结完毕，又啜了一口美酒。

他也笑了。库兰卡恩举起酒杯，向他了不起的母亲大人示以敬意。红酒缓缓流过舌尖，他品尝到酸涩和甜美，然后一股奇妙的暖意自胸腔深处腾起。他让第一口酒在喉咙里停留片刻，然后仰头饮尽了酒水。

“好孩子。”洛丝琳德俯身过来，在他头顶送下带着葡萄香气的一吻。“现在——我们该好好挑选给教授的回礼了。你有什么好主意吗？”

库兰卡恩大度地容忍了母亲的亲昵，这是稀罕事，没必要特地做出反应。“书。”他闭着眼睛，“我们还存着不少珍本。您有什么好建议吗，妈咪？”

“包在我身上。”

洛丝琳德夫人又给他添了点酒。库兰卡恩道了谢，如释重负地往沙发垫柔软靠背上一瘫。回家真好，他现在终于明白了老公爵的良苦用意。

“去洗个澡。”母亲把酒柜重新锁好，没有回头，径直走向书架。“然后给我换下这身过家家的衣服。”

“妈咪！”他端着酒，用自己最强硬的口吻反抗，“我完全够资格穿红制服。”

“不，你没有——库鲁特欧家已经没了扬陆城，没有甲胄骑兵，也没剩几个人够你调兵遣将。”母亲转过身，格外严厉地剜了他一眼，“穿着这身红衣服招摇过市，会只会惹人发笑。”

库兰卡恩瘪了嘴，失去塔尔西斯是他心中最沉重的痛。“……我总不能穿灰制服去见特洛耶特。”他小声抱怨，“会被人小看的。”

“你是我的儿子，没有人能小看你。”洛丝琳德夫人气定神闲地回答，“说到这个，快告诉我，他怎么样啊？”

“谁？”

“萨尔帕顿·札兹巴姆选定的继承人，那个英俊的小伙子。”一声浅浅的笑声，勾得他的胸口又开始怒火中烧，“你喜欢他吗？”

“不。”库兰卡恩断然宣布。“他——找不出破绽，滴水不漏，但是非常不讨人喜欢。”

“听起来是个好孩子，萨尔的眼光一向非常独到。”

母亲捧着一小摞旧书走回来，路过时毫不客气地伸手掐了他的脸。库兰卡恩大声抗议起来。

“不论如何，斯雷因·札兹巴姆都是个人物。”她难得和蔼地给出建议，“试着和他交个朋友吧——你们小时候见过面，还记得吗？”

“不。”他不甘心地翻着白眼，“那种事我干嘛要记得。”

“哦。”母亲笑着，翻手把书本盖到他的脸上。库兰卡恩嘟哝着伸手取下，发现是一本《冬天的故事》。“在我们把它送出去之前，你还有最后的机会，好好读一遍。”她说，“说不定会对你有好处，孩子。”

有个鬼——

再度回到公爵的温室，库兰卡恩深感自己充满了不一般的底气。他美丽的母亲把公爵哄得服服帖帖，痴笑连连，事半功倍——眼看着就要大功告成，另一波客人却突然不期而至。他发现自己被迫坐在埃德尔丽泽小姐和她那令人敬畏的老祖母对面，陪着快要僵掉的笑容，为凯顿女公爵斟茶添水。

老夫人尚未就座，就开始不客气地发号施令。她挥手遣退了仆人，然后使唤他在小饼干上涂满奶油、再一一点缀上黑珍珠般的冰冻蓝莓。作为帝国至今唯一的女公爵，桃丽丝·凯顿比另外两位公爵加起来都更为豪爽大方，骂起人来也比阿卡迪亚前校长更为叫人印象深刻。在台面上，她早已将家业交给下一代去打理，自己退到幕后，含饴弄孙。但实际上……他看到母亲少见地露出了接近于畏缩的神情，便立刻加倍殷勤地为她服务。

“——好，快和我说说，抢走了露尔闺女的那小子到底怎么样？”

为什么每个人都在问他对斯雷因·札兹巴姆的看法？库兰卡恩在心底磨起了牙。

“很像他已故的父亲，让人捉摸不透。”他故作高深道，但是女公爵炯炯有神的目光扫视过来，他立刻发觉自己被看了个透。

“你没说清楚，年轻人。”老夫人毫不留情地批评道，“是像他那位科学家父亲，一心扑在工作上，对别的事情不闻不问——还是像他那位雄才大略、风流倜傥的军人父亲？”

“更像札兹巴姆叔叔。”他憋屈地点头承认。

“那敢情好。”女公爵这才放过了他。“萨尔帕顿总是那么精明——你父亲要求严格，是个实在人，我也想让我家那几个无法无天的小子到他身边吃吃苦头——唔，史坦利，你发现没有？”老夫人以洪亮的嗓门招呼躲藏在花坛后面的主人，“——萨尔帕顿这家伙从不费神抚养孩子，都是捡现成的。”

“你这么说可不太公平，亲爱的桃丽丝。”老公爵安详回答，“可怜的萨尔留了一辈子心病，他认为自己是同时失去了欧蕾因和……组建家庭的可能。”

库兰卡恩怀疑他们话里有话。他决心回去之后一定向母亲讨教一番。

“到头来他还是白捡了个漂亮小子。”女公爵不依不饶地抱怨着，“这种好事哪里还有？我也想要，我家小孙女可是对那位年轻骑士很有好感呢。”

“祖母大人！”

埃德尔丽泽小姐羞红了脸。库兰卡恩撑着脑袋暗自叹息，女公爵对宝贝孙女尚且如此，他今天不被扒一层皮，是别想回家了。

“好了，说正事。”女公爵拍拍手，端坐在带靠垫的扶手椅上，气势仿佛一位开朝理事的君主。“格恩瓦德说，应该让丽泽好好休息一段时间——如今已经过去了一段时间，他必须接受我孙女回宫服侍女皇。当年雷禁止他探望小公主，是我为他说了情，这笔账他可别想赖着不还。”

“很好。”公爵从花坛后面绕过来，弯腰安慰满脸紧张的小女孩：“辛苦你，我的小小姐。”

“我——我会尽我所能。”埃德尔丽泽小姐承诺。她实际上要比看起来坚强。库兰卡恩心想。

“你还有什么新消息吗，史坦利？”

“有，说不上好，也说不上坏——格恩瓦德还没有得到他想要的东西，陛下拒绝授予他摄政的位子。”

“我亲手带大的女孩，”女公爵面露自豪之色，“当然不会缺少骨气。”

“所以在短时间内，我们恐怕依然无法见到陛下露面。”

“把孩子关起来，逆反心理只会越来越重。格恩瓦德就是个蠢货，难怪一直讨不到老婆。”女公爵不加掩饰地翻了翻眼睛，“也罢，他用了服丧作为借口，也就没有办法跳过漫长丧期，匆忙把外甥女塞给他选定的对象。我们还有时间。”

“但是轨道骑士……”他犹豫着开口。

“轨道骑士在为帝国增添荣耀，”公爵用温和的语气接过话头，“也是为女皇增添荣耀。只要格恩瓦德不把大家逼得太狠，没有人舍得抛弃自己的父老乡亲，与帝国的正统继承人作对……但愿如此。”他在胸口画了个十字。

库兰卡恩摇头，但是母亲静静地靠近过来，把手放在他的肩头。于是他谨慎地闭上了嘴。

“但凡他还有最后一点理智，就该识趣地夹着尾巴溜走。”女公爵从鼻子里喷出一股热气，“可怜的露尔……老天保佑，她的小女儿活了下来。我们这些老人可都还记着呢，格恩瓦德胆敢说她一句坏话，保证要被十倍奉还到他自己身上。”

蕾穆丽娜公主，现在是札兹巴姆伯爵夫人，库兰卡恩在心里琢磨。他们对她了解得实在太少了……她被稳妥藏在长辈和丈夫身后，没有发出过自己的声音，也就不会露出任何不该有的野心。在世人眼中，她依然是个蒙受了巨大冤屈的小女孩，是尚未讨回公道的受害者，是他们失而复得的小公主，是英年早逝的皇帝与那位女士的遗孤。

“史坦利，我有种不好的预感。”女公爵凝视着杯中的茶渣，“哦，抛开你的稳妥，制定一个更为大胆的计划吧……我担心……”

“‘担心是没有任何用途的’——这话还是你教给我的。”公爵不为所动，“我们能做的，也就只有那么多……睁开你的眼睛好好看看，桃丽丝，现在这个舞台属于年轻人。”

库兰卡恩抽紧了身体，两双充满智慧与期许的目光齐刷刷注视过来，他只能挺直脊梁，鼓起勇气，坦然面对。母亲站在他的背后。

“在下定当全力以赴。”他发誓。

“很好。”公爵颔首，他没有笑，而是以不容拒绝的口吻宣布：“那么第一步，你要回到哈摩尼亚学院。”

他差点从椅子上跳起来，幸好母亲及时按住了他。

“你要回到学校去，假装臣服于格恩瓦德的意志。”公爵进一步解释道，“另外，多念点书在任何时候都没有坏处——请原谅我的职业病。”他短促地笑了一声，“如果计划顺利，在不久之后的某个晚上，会有人悄悄找到你，就像最初请求你为他们救回公主那样……你可以答应为格恩瓦德做事——但前提一定是，你得要求他保证不能再次耽误你的学业。这样可以干扰他对你的判断。”

“我明白了。”库兰卡恩深吸一口气，回以坚定的目光。“我做。”

公爵迈步向前，他忙不迭地站起身，伸出双手去握住那只布满皱纹和老茧的手。凯顿女公爵为他们鼓起了掌。

“你父亲会为你感到自豪。”老夫人略带伤感地抽了抽鼻子。母亲柔声向她道谢。

“很好，非常好。就这样，散会。”

公爵郑重地拍了拍他的肩背，然后大步绕开他。“你喜欢那些黄玫瑰吗，亲爱的洛丝？”他从容换回到往常那套闲散老人的状态，仿佛下午的这些客人都只是为了欣赏他的花园而来。库兰卡恩咋舌。

“非常喜欢，教授，你还记得……”母亲咯咯直笑，声音逐渐低了下去。他不禁愣愣地瞪着他们。“当然，那是最适合伯爵夫人的花。”公爵低头吻了她的手背，神态自然。于是他只好摸摸鼻子，把头扭到一边。

“还有什么问题吗，年轻的库鲁特欧？”公爵直起身，悠哉地转向他。

“有。”他故意瞥了母亲一眼，但她根本无所谓。“——会客室里那幅素描，是您的亲笔画吗。”

“是的，是的——非常聪明。”公爵略微吃了一惊，随即呵呵笑了出来，“我让那么多人对着它发了那么多的呆，你还是头一个对它产生兴趣的人。不愧是洛丝的孩子。”

这下他可憋不住了。库兰卡恩跳起来，热切地乘胜追问：“您在花园的角落里藏了一座宫殿。那是真实存在的地方吗？”

公爵转开视线，与凯顿女公爵四目相触了一会儿，后者默不作声地闭上眼，然后他转回来。

“是的，小库鲁特欧，是的……”他叹了口气，这下他看起来真的只是一位老人了。“ _‘Et in Arcadia ego’_ ——我们校名的由来， _‘我也曾有过田园牧歌的生活’_ 。就是这样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 空气在颤抖，天空在燃烧，暴风雨要来了’——来自电影《瓦尔特保卫萨拉热窝》，有改动。  
> * 《冬天的故事》——by 威廉·莎士比亚，一位失落公主的喜剧故事。  
> * Et inArcadia ego.——直译“我曾到过阿卡迪亚”，近代以伊夫林·沃《故地重游》的引用更为人熟知。是我给火星第一所公学的命名、设计扎叔、二皇等一代人青春故事的主要灵感来源。  
> * 那幅素描画便是《故地重游》迷你剧&电影的取景地Castle Howard；关于建筑的描绘是真实的，关于花园的描写是编造。  
> * 黄玫瑰——来自《纯真年代》，男主送给奥兰斯卡伯爵夫人的花儿。  
> * 私设葛多芬公爵祖籍英国，私设库鲁特欧家也来自英国，所以特地准备了司康饼、奶油奶酪和果酱=▽=


	4. Annunciation

“不行。”

蕾穆丽娜耐心地保持微笑。“您还没有看过账本，施塔博恩。”她小心翼翼地拿捏着语气，既不会过分柔弱，以免被资历深厚的后勤总管轻看，又不至于生硬得折损了老人的尊严。“看看这些数字，我们的财务状况非常健康，收入连年增长，今年的势头尤其好——这里当然有您的一份功劳。看看它们吧。”

施塔博恩是札兹巴姆城高级幕僚中资格最老的一位，自前代伯爵还是个无忧无虑的青年人起便一直随侍左右，打理主人的一应起居。这位后勤总管人如其名：意志坚定，手腕强硬，处事不偏不倚、不知妥协。随着年纪增长，人也变得越来越像顽固在这世间的化身：额前刻满一道道深沉沟壑，铁灰色的眼珠埋在一圈圈皱纹里，尖而薄的鹰钩鼻两侧也长出了苛刻的纹路，唯独下颌附近的皮肤紧绷而光滑，因为他鲜少露出笑容。

后勤总管像根标尺一样僵硬地矗立在她的书桌前。“账本我每个星期都会亲自核对。”老人回答，碰都没碰一下她精心准备的道具。蕾穆丽娜耐着性子等了等，没有后半句话。

“那么，相信您一定能够明白，我们完全负担得起这一点微小的改变，我的计算也能证明……”她硬着头皮推进谈话。但是看到老总管抿成一条直线的嘴唇，她不由得停下来，在心里重重地叹了口气：这将是一场硬仗。

“请原谅我这么说，夫人，但是我们仍然身处战争之中。”

老总管板着脸，语气比她有过的全部教师加在一起还要严厉，“在全世界的历史上，没有哪场战争是人们能‘负担得起’——前代城主经常这样训诫我们。战争总是超出计划，超出预算；我们要做的便是严格约束，严格控制支出，时刻警惕，时刻做好准备。”

“是的，我已故的公公总是这样深谋远虑。”伯爵一定是从很早之前就在为开战做准备了，却一直把我蒙在鼓里。蕾穆丽娜把咬牙切齿藏在完美的笑容之后，继续用悦耳的声音循循善诱道：“但是，施塔博恩，我们也要考虑到近来的一些变化——我们赢得了新的领地和许多新朋友，同时也要担负起新的责任。这里是一片富饶的土地，有许多优秀的、便捷的、物美价廉的供货商，全都殷切盼望着能为我们提供服务。无论是从经济上考虑，还是从政治角度，都值得我们去做出调整。”

她巧妙地加重了语气。老总管一定是听清楚了，但他依旧面无表情，无动于衷。

“便捷，或许；价廉，未必。”施塔博恩以他固有的方式给出反对意见，“更为重要的是，可靠——这一点还有待考察，夫人。”

他不信任地球人——蕾穆丽娜忍耐着不去发出尖叫，她感觉太阳穴附近的血管又一次隐隐作痛起来。施塔博恩这代人普遍怀有对地球刻骨铭心的恨意。他们亲身经历过联邦政府的傲慢与卑鄙，又亲眼见证了月球的崩塌和年轻皇帝的惨死，这位老人更是亲手送走了壮志未酬的旧主人。在斯雷因决定保留父亲大人的寝室不变、和她搬进相隔较远的一间大卧室时，她留意到那双铁灰色的眼睛罕见地流露出一丝感情，这很能说明一些问题。施塔博恩赞成在地球上圈划领土，仅仅因为这是已故君主的遗志；在他们承担起治理的任务之后，他却本能抗拒接纳暗中给予了诸多帮助的本地盟友为他的同胞。蕾穆丽娜暗暗叹息，装出不经意的样子揉了揉胀痛的额角——老总管的年纪比前代伯爵还要大一点，而她明确知道萨尔帕顿·札兹巴姆出生于美利坚东北部一个历史悠久的小镇；她怀疑，但不便去贸然求证——施塔博恩同样是在地球上度过了懵懂童年。这样的话，就一定还有转圜余地。毕竟，他已经认可了斯雷因作他的新主人。

“我虽然没能当面叫他一声‘父亲’，却也有幸得到过一二指点。当我还住在月球上的时候，最期待的便是札兹巴姆伯爵前来做客——”她稍微停顿了一下，以便让他回忆起老主人那些堪称频繁的出行，“他从来没有把我当做普通的小女孩看待，总是乐于回答我提出的任何问题。是伯爵告诉我，谨慎是一种美德；但对于统治者而言，过度谨慎也是一项足以致命的弱点。”

施塔博恩垂着手，默立不语。蕾穆丽娜知道自己找到了正确的进攻方向。她端茶润了润嗓子，然后操控轮椅，绕开书桌，直面年迈的后勤总管。

“如果是我的年龄和缺少经验给您带来了不必要的困扰，请仔细听好我接下来要说的话，或许能够帮助您排解忧虑——我确实还很年轻，但我擅长学习。我在安普尔女士身边学会了记账，她在月面基地担任财务总管达十年之久；我接受过盖德纳夫人的训练，也曾帮助前两任基地司令处理一些我能帮上忙的小事。”她微微一笑，用自信的口吻暗示那些“小事”并非无足轻重，“我知道，您曾是我公公最为倚重的左右手，‘后勤如果不是与作战同样重要，就是更加重要’——这是他的原话。我丈夫也很尊重您的意见。在军务上，伯爵大人和我都要依靠您的丰富经验。然而，现在我们讨论的不仅仅是军务，也是家事。我是札兹巴姆家的女主人，考虑麾下官兵的福祉是我应尽的义务。”

蕾穆丽娜暂时停住了话头，让老总管有时间去消化一下，一边仔细观察对面任何一点细微的变化。老人的嘴角似乎抿得不那么紧了，落在她脚边的目光里也多了一层思索。于是她微笑着继续：

“我要求更换菜单，增加供货商，提高全员待遇，不是因为我们负担得起，而是因为我们应当这么做。您知道，如今轨道骑士的餐桌要比过去丰盛许多，您也知道我们必须用最好的东西招待客人——不仅是您，研究菜谱的后厨，前线拼搏的战士，站岗执勤的卫兵，整理房间的佣人，这城里的所有人都知道日子变好了。”老人的沉默让她相信自己已经稳操胜券，便减轻了抑扬顿挫的语气，只用温和的声音进行陈述。“那么请您告诉我，在城主享用龙虾和牛排，用时令鲜果和陈年美酒宴请宾客的时候，其他人看着自己盘中一成不变的球藻和磷虾，会怎么想呢？施塔博恩，胜利的果实应当属于全体官兵，而不仅仅是被一小部分人独享。”

后勤总管站在原地，恭恭敬敬地低着头，满脸松弛的皱纹看起来已经不再像最开始那样令人生畏了。蕾穆丽娜扬起脸，努力克制住几乎攀上眉梢的得意神情，等待老人对她屈膝输诚。哦，斯雷因还吓唬她说施塔博恩是块谁都啃不动的硬骨头，实际上很好对付嘛！只是因为札兹巴姆城太久没有女主人了——男主人想不到和办不到的事情，换一种方式就能水到渠成。她笑眯眯地握起双手。

“夫人，战争尚未结束。”

笑容僵在了蕾穆丽娜的脸上，而她的后勤总管始终面不改色，不留情面。

“我们取得了一些阶段性成果，是的。有限的成果，有限的分配——现在还不到犒赏全军的时候，夫人。”

她花了些时间才找回稳当的声音。施塔博恩像座山似的矗立在眼前，纹丝不动。如果眼泪能对这位老人产生作用，她肯定已经在抽泣着谴责他的坚硬心肠了。

“……是的，您说得对，我明白您的意思。”

蕾穆丽娜捏紧拳头，强迫自己高昂着头，保持笑容，“——但恐怕我心意已决。未来倘若有必要缩减预算，伯爵大人和我会带头实行节约。至于眼下，这是我的方案，请务必监督它们落实下去，施塔博恩。”

她唤醒屏幕，坚决点下发送光标。老总管沉默着，没有立刻给出回答。恐惧渐渐包围住她砰砰直跳的心脏，她好害怕老总管会拒绝执行，会大声发出斥责，会牢牢地定在她面前，不见她摇头放弃决不罢休……如果冲突真的发展到那一步，她就别无选择，必须把一位忠诚老臣赶出城外。但是幸好——后勤总管最终对她弯下了腰，动作只是稍稍有些僵硬。

“遵命，夫人。”

老人退了出去。蕾穆丽娜扶住脑袋，长长地、轻轻地松了口气。

达芙涅未等她摇铃便敲门进来，托盘里摆着一杯紫红色的果汁。“夫人，这是新送来的石榴，主厨认为它们适合榨汁。”

蕾穆丽娜一口气喝了个精光。石榴果汁冰冰凉凉的，甜度适中，十分爽口。她道了谢，然后重新向后一靠，斜躺在贵妃长椅上闭目养神。

这组沙发是她一眼相中的，功能齐全，造型秀美，天生就是为了让女主人在晨室里小憩片刻而造，用来接待贵客也毫不露怯。斯雷因放手让她去装修任何她想要做出改进的房间，不问事由地支持她的每一笔花销。如果让盖德纳夫人看到这些，准要批评他会把她给宠坏了。但是斯雷因不在乎——“在家具和窗帘上花再多钱，都只是塔尔西斯一次出击的零头。”年轻的伯爵大方表示，毫无保留地把全部家计都交给她来打理，“万一这个家不幸败了，也肯定是因为我。”话虽这么说，在蕾穆丽娜插手之前，他还一直凑合着穿父亲的旧衣服。斯雷因对个人享受漠视到了令人发指的程度，有时连哈库莱特都不赞成他——他会自己补袜子，把老实的副官吓了一大跳，不得不请求她授权整顿主人的衣橱。如果盖德纳夫人再仔细观察一下，大概就要改口说她会把他给宠坏了。

蕾穆丽娜不介意额外花费心思去照顾他，她乐在其中。做丈夫的很快学会了放弃抵抗，慢慢地似乎也喜欢上了看她在城里发号施令的样子。作为其中一项美满的成果：他稳定地增加了一些体重。年轻的司令终于告别了少年人那种瘦削、干瘪的身材，他的肩背变得更为强壮，胸膛更为厚实，脸颊上有了肉，也多了笑容；他下达命令的方式较以前更为沉稳，与来宾交谈时声音更为洪亮，对待同僚的试探也更为宽容——但不会纵容，通常只需要一个眼神交流，他或她就会以合适的方式掐灭挑衅的火苗。婚姻生活很适合他们，两人都从中受益颇多。

“您看起来很疲惫。昨晚睡得还好吗，夫人？”

“我很好——”蕾穆丽娜摸摸自己的脸，即便它们在迎战施塔博恩之后有些苍白，现在也一定已经变成了粉红色。“这几天的睡眠都不错，谢谢你，达芙涅。”

侍女有分寸地笑了笑，没有追问下去。蕾穆丽娜发觉自己的目光不自觉落到了一旁的长沙发上——每当斯雷因有空过来坐坐的时候，就会占据那个位置，有时也会请她一起——便忙不迭地抽回视线，闭紧眼睛。

“伯爵大人什么时候能回来呢？”

“事情办完之后，自然就回来了。”

斯雷因是在两个星期前离开的。他要去巡视其他占领区，接见和笼络盟友，熟悉当地的情况。她很想和他一起去——但是札兹巴姆家有自己的责任区域需要管理，斯雷因也不放心让她离开安全的扬陆城，他甚至留下了哈库莱特和赫歇尔。忠心耿耿的副官对此和她一样心存不满，也一样明白这样做的必要。斯雷因还安排了好几位值得信赖的骑士驻守附近区域，警戒来自任何方向的威胁。他背着她下达了绝对命令：万一爆发冲突，札兹巴姆城会全速撤出战场，保护夫人安全返回月球。蕾穆丽娜假装没有识破这件事，临行前的那个晚上过于宝贵，她不想把时间浪费在吵架上。

他们此前也曾暂时分别过数次，但都不像这次这样漫长，也不像这次这么难挨。她试图多往乐观的一面思考：在斯雷因回来之前，她可以充分利用这个机会，重新布置一遍客厅和宴会厅；趁他不在，她可以由着性子在城里仔细探索一番，制定一个长期的装修计划；她可以多见几位供应商和行业代表，多学一些东西，多试几道菜谱，为不远的将来预留一点惊喜。少了丈夫的陪伴，白天的时光依然忙碌而充实，夜晚也总算有了时间去弥补欠下的睡眠——想到这里，蕾穆丽娜就忍不住要生点闷气。随着他们越来越有默契、技术越来越成熟，体能上的巨大差距也就变得越发难以忽视。每天早上，他总是起得很早，精神抖擞地偷吃几个甜蜜亲吻，然后容光焕发地离开。而她往往需要厨房在几小时后单独送上一只托盘，躺在床上吃完早餐。如果这天上午的事情不多，斯雷因会下来陪她一会儿，分享一两个新鲜笑话，顺便讨要一角吐司、一片火腿。有那么几次，她几乎一整天都没能下得了床……不过，在侍女们联手把他堵在门口数落过一顿之后，斯雷因已经收敛很多了。蕾穆丽娜还是生自己的气——她一直在做康复训练，自信自己并不弱于任何女孩——她掰手腕能赢过达芙涅，引体向上击败过娜奥米，核心力量也很强，但是跟行伍出身的斯雷因一比……他能轻轻松松地把她举在空中，直到她颤抖着求饶为止。这太不公平了。

更让她难过的是，她已经过于习惯枕边传来的呼吸和温度了。斯雷因离开后的第三天晚上，她在睡梦中翻身，却没能像往常那样被可靠的怀抱接住，于是清醒过来，睁眼躺到天明。第四天更糟，她做了噩梦，只能自己挣扎着打开台灯，心头一酸，竟趴在床边吐了出来。第五天，娜奥米垂着眼送来一只密封袋，里面是一件尚未送去清洗的男士睡衣。她本想拒绝，但因为已经劳烦过侍女在深夜起来帮她清理秽物，只好勉为其难地收下。她把斯雷因的睡衣套在自己的睡裙外面，很简单的一个变动，效果却好得让人脸红——连续几日无梦安眠。哈库莱特毫无疑问是娜奥米的共犯，他不声不响地安排了更多联络视讯，比他们最初商定的要频繁得多。蕾穆丽娜非常感激他们的体贴，但是与此同时，她也为自己暴露出的软弱而感到恼火。

斯雷因知道如何安抚她——斯雷因不会拿没用的话哄骗她，承诺很快回来云云。不，他会反其道而行之，故意向她哭诉自己每天卧榻冰冷、饥苦难耐，刺激她恨不得透过屏幕去拧他的耳朵，然后如释重负地笑出声来。现在他们身处地球大气层内，即便是扬陆城与扬陆城之间的通讯，也不能100%确保不被监听。所以他们自觉不提机密内容，只聊一些无关痛痒的事，或是能让偷听者的耳朵烧起来的事。他会向她讨教对付傲慢骑士的主意，有时也能给她出一两个歪招。在他的帮助下，蕾穆丽娜成功摆脱了老伯爵留下来的厨子——那位只会白水煮一切的老妇人深信自己是得了高升，高高兴兴收拾好行李搬去月面基地了。如果真的有人在监听，希望他们为她能尝到更多可口的菜肴而流下眼泪。

“夫人，您现在要用午餐吗？”

“已经到这个时间了吗？糟糕，我忘了邀请施塔博恩一起用餐。”蕾穆丽娜捂住脸，叹了口气，“……算了，今天也不太合适。我累了，就在这里吃吧。饭后我可能要休息一会儿。”

“好的，夫人。”

这天还有两批本地商人求见。她小睡一觉，补齐了精神。下午的进展比上午要顺利许多，她谈成了一笔生意，几乎肯定很快也能谈成另一笔。在签署备忘录的时候，那位腰围与财富同样惊人的玉米大亨有些犹豫，询问起伯爵的去向。“哦，您可以等到伯爵大人回来，这没问题。”蕾穆丽娜笑眯眯地向他保证，“但是很遗憾，我和我的后厨是等不到那个时候的。”她丢下笔，颇为愉快地欣赏了一番对方惊慌失措的卖力讨好，趁机又把价格往下压了压，最后才满意地签下自己的大名。

这场胜利让她恢复了信心，于是下令召唤施塔博恩总管作陪，与来宾一起共进晚宴——他们喝了蛤蜊浓汤，吃了烤鸭胸、嫩芦笋和慢炖牛肉，饭后甜点是一道点缀着樱桃的冰淇淋。老总管的一对粗眉全程紧锁，但除此以外，没有任何越矩的表现。送走腰肥肚圆、春风满面的客人之后，她略有些得意地征询老总管对这顿饭的感想。话一出口她就后悔了，只可惜为时已晚。

后勤总管在紧绷的皮肤后面缓缓转了一圈舌头，然后言简意赅地回答：“塞牙。”

“——他怎么能？他怎么能？！”蕾穆丽娜怒气冲冲地拍打着轮椅扶手，“莫尔太太足足炖了一天一夜，那锅牛肉又软又烂，入口即化，他居然说‘塞牙’？！——真是气死我了。”

屏幕里的人耐心陪着笑脸。“人上了年纪，牙口就是很容易出问题……亲爱的，你知道，你随时都可以让他卷铺盖走人。”他提醒道，她回以充满怒意的鬼脸。

“我知道，就算你把城里所有人都赶走，也绝对要留下他——施塔博恩是无人能够替代的，至少目前是这样。”

“你太了解我了。”斯雷因无奈笑着，揉了揉眼睛。“不过，如果我的夫人和我的管家一定要针锋相对，我清楚自己应该站在哪一边。”

他把头向后一仰，软软地陷进扶手椅里。蕾穆丽娜目不转睛地凝视着屏幕——他的下巴似乎变尖了一点，气色也不大好。他所处的时区比她晚一个钟头，天还亮着，脸上却已经浮出了黑眼圈。显然，离开了家人的照料，又没有得力副官在一旁监督，有的人就是不肯好好善待自己。蕾穆丽娜几乎伸出手去摩挲那张苍白的脸——却又只能在半空中收回来，一肚子怒气已经悄然没了踪影。

“……我们没有针锋相对，你不用担心。”她换了个调子，“说说你那边的进展吧？”

“没什么好抱怨的，一切顺利。”

“应该让哈库莱特过去帮你，就当是为了我。”

她挑起眉毛，斯雷因作出无所谓的样子耸耸肩。

“其实没什么——说出来你可能不信，那个小可爱又捅娄子了。这次的倒霉鬼连夜找到我告状，一位忠诚的朋友又极力替他辩护，简直一团糟……放心，我今天会早点睡的。”

“哦。”蕾穆丽娜睁大眼睛。又是马兹鲁卡？看起来明明是个好孩子，但不知为何，与他共事过的轨道骑士在提起这位开朗温和的年轻人时总会露出一言难尽的苦笑，只有巴鲁库兹愿意说几句好话。他在短时间内已经连续换了几个部门，每个都呆不长，这不是个好迹象。

“在找到下一个愿意接收他的地方之前，只能是我来收留他一段时间……”斯雷因用手撑住脑袋，深呼吸了一次，把疲倦稳妥地藏到她看不到地方，然后重新露出和煦笑容，“你看，我这边人手已经足够了。就让哈库莱特安心留在家里吧，你肯定能给他找到一大堆缝缝补补的活计。”

“请你对哈库莱特好一点。”

“也请你对施塔博恩好一点，”他对她挤挤眼睛，“——就当是为了我。”

“哦，放心好了，”蕾穆丽娜轻轻哼了一声，“我不会把他送去和马利尔尚作伴的。”

“天啊……”这次他是真的哈哈大笑起来，脸色也完全恢复了红润，“天啊，夫人，你是认真的。好吧，让我们祈祷那位老人家能留个全尸……”

“你讲话越来越像你父亲大人了，不正经。”她批评道，自己却也忍不住咯咯直笑。“嗯，我打算明天也要招他一起用餐。”

“你还没有放弃——”

“我当然没有放弃。我们已经试过了一些菜，只是暂时还没有找到他喜欢的……但是没关系，莫尔太太劲头十足。她新研究了好几本菜谱，我们总有一天能试出来。”

“或许他根本就不在乎什么口腹之欲。”

“你自己就不怎么在乎口腹之欲——但就算是你，也有抵抗不了的食物，比如花生酱蓝莓三明治。”蕾穆丽娜胸有成竹地点点头，“我相信每个人都会有一两样特别喜欢的东西。”

“这样的话，不妨多试试简单的菜式。”斯雷因收起了玩笑的表情，认真思考了一会儿，“……原料、做法都不要太复杂，调味可以重一点，特别甜，或者特别咸，或者含有很多油脂。小孩子喜欢这些。”

“好主意，我会和莫尔太太好好商量一下。”

时钟滴答。蕾穆丽娜把头搁在交叠的手臂上，闭起眼睛，倾听另一端的呼吸声，假装自己正安然躺在对方温暖的怀抱里。

“斯雷因……”

“我知道。”他俯身靠近过来，隔空送下一吻，“——我会的。”

按照新的思路，莫尔太太做了一顿炸鱼。鱼排是批量生产的半成品，只需要把它们加热弄熟，蘸上调味料就可以吃了——是给食堂订购的新花样之一。已经习惯了高标准的大厨觉得这样过于简单，很过意不去，又亲手给他们炸了一些红薯薯条：切得粗粗的，外皮酥脆，内里软糯香甜。面对这样一桌午餐，蕾穆丽娜也感到有些新奇，因为主管医生的强力建议，他们很少能吃到油炸食品。但是本地商人成功说服了她：高热量食物对年轻士兵的健康无伤大雅，还能帮人提振心情，总的来说有益无害。她谨慎地移动刀叉，尽量不去弄碎细嫩鱼肉，一时忘记了招呼对面那位沉默寡言的客人。再一抬头，却发现后勤总管用手举着不是一根、而是三根薯条，正吃得津津有味。

“失礼了。”察觉到她的目光，老人立刻转开脸，活像被烫着了似的。

“不必在意，这些本来就是为食堂准备的菜色，能够方便取用是加分项。”

她也放下刀叉，学着他的样子捏起一根薯条，吃完之后还舔了舔手指。老总管的脸上浮现起一种古怪的神情，如果蕾穆丽娜此前没有领教过这位后勤总管的不近人情，她会以为那是害羞。

薯条很快被消灭干净，他们回首到鱼排和蔬菜上。施塔博恩迅速在厨房殷勤提供的一排酱料里指出一种酸味的深色液体。“请允许我推荐您加一点盐和醋，它们是最正统的调味。”

“非常好，谢谢。”

蕾穆丽娜端起水杯，掩饰嘴角的笑容。“您还有更多改进意见吗？”

“不，我……”老人难得犹豫了起来。他有条不紊地吃光了整份午餐，目标明确，速度惊人，甚至连面衣的油渣都吃得干干净净。蕾穆丽娜用充满期待的目光鼓励他，老总管抓起餐巾使劲擦了擦手，最终开口道：“可以换成普通薯条，夫人。”

“哦。”

“没有不好的意思，夫人。您提供了非常美味的饭菜，但是……”

他停了下来，憋红了脸，活像个小孩子。蕾穆丽娜温柔地帮他解了围：“您是一个讲究原则的人，先生。”

“这我无法否认。”

老人没有笑，但态度明显软化了下来。“炸鱼和薯条，缺一不可，夫人，一百多年来一直如此。”

“唉呀，厨房说薯条很快就会变软，失去口感，不适合放在食堂里。所以我这次只订购了一些鱼排，还有炸鸡块。”她假装懊恼地叹了口气，“不过，如果您坚持……”

“我坚持，夫人。”老总管回答，然后立刻补上了后半句话：“——如果您能允许。”

蕾穆丽娜甜甜地笑了。“当然。”她说，满意地点了点头，“很高兴看到您能全力支持我的方案，施塔博恩，您当然拥有我的全部信任。”

老人顺从地垂下头颅：他已经被完全驯服了。那双铁灰色的眼睛变得有些湿润，她吩咐女仆撤走餐盘，然后亲自倒上了茶。

这天的胜利堪称凯旋，而且更比什么都更为累人。晚饭后，蕾穆丽娜只是和侍女们说了一会儿笑话，就已经乏得几乎直不起腰，不得不提前就寝。达芙涅帮她取来斯雷因那件睡衣，她摇摇头，没有披到自己身上，而是摆在床脚，就好像是等待主人过来换上它一样。

“恭喜您大获全胜，夫人。”

“这不算什么，施塔博恩本来就是我们的人……”

脑袋一沾着枕头，眼皮就忍不住磕在了一起。她舒舒服服地陷进柔软床铺里，筋疲力尽，心满意足。距离下次通讯还有几天时间，她盘算着，一定要好好地对斯雷因炫耀一下。施塔博恩其实是老伯爵的人——斯雷因没能成功收服，如今却已心悦诚服地臣服于她。老总管向她吐露了许多珍藏在心底的回忆：祖父母的农庄，亲手照料过的动物，一条忠心耿耿的牧羊犬，周末的集市，总是不请自来的暴雨——都随着天堂陨落而静静地沉没在海平面下，被人抛弃，为人遗忘。

“现在我们回来了。”她说，老人落下了眼泪。

——我们回来了，伯爵，你看到了吗？由我父亲开始的这一切，会在我们手上得到终结。为你的学生、你的继承人感到骄傲吧，我们会……

蕾穆丽娜翻了个身，脑袋歪向缺了伴侣的那一侧。斯雷因很坚强，她也一定能够坚强起来。她模模糊糊地想着。母亲就是一位坚强的女人，大家都很尊敬她，也会对我怀有同样的期待，我……

她坠入了回忆与梦境的交界。母亲的面孔，伯爵的声音，斯雷因与她道别时让人安心的笑脸。他俯身过来，送上温柔一吻，再起身时，竟然意气风发得更像另一个人……另一位年轻的君主……

蕾穆丽娜在黑暗中瞪圆了眼睛。她急切而狂乱地按下寻呼，来不及等到侍女做出回应，就在极度的惊慌中几乎尖叫起来：

“达芙涅，娜奥米，我上一次例假是在什么时候？？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 大家好，我要开始搞事情了♪( ´θ｀)ノ  
> * 蕾穆丽娜夫人在稳定喂胖丈夫的同时没有忘记吩咐哈库莱特及时修改他的裤腰，所以斯雷因在很久之后才察觉到变化。  
> * 私设不列颠岛被silencer了（划掉）整个儿沉入海平面下。


	5. The Gathering Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：原丢卡利翁所属驾驶员界冢伊奈帆少尉在擅自闯入月面基地时受到友军炮火波及，身负重伤，为月面基地俘虏和救治。

自那天之后，他便再也没有见过斯雷因·特洛耶特。

伤势一天天好转起来，麦克伯恩斯医生过来查房的频率也随之下降，从几天一次变成一周一次，再变成不知道多久一次。监护仪器和输液架撤掉之后，他的牢房也变得越来越像个普通房间，摆满看了一半的书，吃了一半的药，以及不知不觉积攒下来的各种零碎。他有一个独立的盥洗室，有一些基础的用具。在能够下床走动之后，便一直是他自己动手清理身体、清洗贴身衣物和保持房间整洁。他有一张书桌、一把椅子、一个空空的衣柜，一小棵盆栽，一些种类杂多的书本——他抱着开玩笑的心态索要教材和练习册，结果真的得到了一本世界史和一本流体力学，还贴心搭配了一本很旧的牛津词典。后者令人挠头，却也意外是个消磨时光的好帮手。

两个月过去，他活到了年满18周岁的那一天，正式失去了基于未成年身份获得优待的任何理由，处境却依旧是一成不变——既没有要把他提出去继续审讯、或是处以极刑的迹象，也丝毫没有释放他的意思。在除下最后一条绷带之后，他便按照上次的经验，给自己制定了体能恢复计划。他的房间比通常标准的牢房宽敞许多，但对于锻炼来说空间仍显局促，可选择的运动十分有限。不过相对地，他有充足到奢侈的时间。每到感觉心烦意乱的时候，他就强迫自己一遍遍在床与书桌之间的空地上做柔软体操，一直做到每一条肌肉都得到充分拉伸、每一个关节都变得灵活，直到手臂发酸、大腿发热，直到大脑放空，才会停下来、冲个澡，然后坐下来读书。他发现三餐标配的饮品袋在铺平后几乎是个正方形，便收集起来，洗净晾干，折叠成不同的形状。折得最好的几只千纸鹤被看守们兴冲冲地瓜分了，然后陆续给他带来了更多更适合做纸艺的材料，以及几样能够让人在无聊日子里稍微眼前一亮的小东西。两个月零十七天过去，他已经对这间牢房的每一个角落和每一处尺寸都了若指掌，甚至可以闭着眼睛来去自如。于是，在黑暗中锻炼成了他的新习惯，这比在一般状态下运动更有挑战，更能给憋闷的生活打打气。他不能垮，现在还不能。

也因为这个新习惯——成为俘虏之后的第96天，下午，伊奈帆做完一套动作，慢悠悠寻着门板滑动的声音回过头，睁眼却看到一身红服和一头金发，不禁愣在了原地。

“ **你——** ”

“我。”

马兹鲁卡对他友好地笑了笑，迈步进来，严实地合上了身后的门，“真高兴你还记得我，界冢先生。”

他没有答话。轨道骑士很有礼貌地停在距他还有相当距离的位置，左右转动起那颗金灿灿的脑袋瓜。“嗯……不得不说，你的待遇比我那时好多了。”

“请坐。”

伊奈帆镇定下来，动手把那只被冷落许久的扶手椅搬到上次特洛耶特呆过的位置。

“啊，谢谢。”金发的骑士高高兴兴地坐了过去，一点别扭的意思都没有。“听说你受了很严重的伤？”

“已经康复了。”

“麦克伯恩斯医生人很好，虽然有点凶。”

“她人很好，是的。”

“但是你的眼睛……”骑士的目光扫过他的眼罩，碰到他仅剩的右眼，立刻不好意思地往旁边挪开了一点，“这个，我能问问吗？”

“义眼被斯雷因·特洛耶特拆走了，按他的说法，这算治疗费。”

伊奈帆面对着骑士坐了下来。椅子只有一把，他只好坐在床边。

火星人的脸上浮现出一种复杂表情。“这可真是……哦，他现在已经是札兹巴姆伯爵了。”

“这个名字容易与已故的那位伯爵弄混。”

“不，现在没有人会把他们弄混。”

骑士摇摇头，脸上挂着的笑容明显有些勉强。他目不转睛地看着对方——就算没有义眼辅助，他也能轻易看穿马兹鲁卡的一举一动，这个人实在太好懂了。

“找我有何贵干？”

“什么都没有。我只是……突然得了点空闲。”

伊奈帆的大脑出现了一瞬的停滞。他皱起眉头凝视笑容惨淡的骑士——没有更好的解释，他确实就是一副很闲的样子。

“毕竟欠着你的人情。”火星人真诚表示，“我——呃——当然不能放跑你。月面基地距离你能回去的地方有着十万八千里，出去会没命的。我想，我需要来看看你过得好不好。”

“如果我的处境很不好，你会来救我吗？”

“我尽量——”骑士笑了起来，假装自信满满地拍了拍胸脯，可他的话听起来是一点底气都没有，“当然了，应该的。”

“谢谢你。”

他站起来，同他目前唯一的朋友握了手。

“我还能来看你吗？”

这个问题问得很奇怪，伊奈帆想，就好像他还有拒绝的能力似的。

“非常欢迎，我都快忘记怎么说话了。”

“哦——”那双孩子似的蓝眼睛立刻湿润了，“太可怜了，你需要我帮你找一只排球吗？”

“排球？”

“唉呀，基地里恐怕没有排球，网球是有的，稍微凑合下吧……”

“你在说什么。”

“给球画上脸，当做聊天的对象。”马兹鲁卡眨眨眼，“我听说这是一种排解寂寞的好办法。”

“谢谢，不需要。”

他铁青着脸送客。

结果第二天，轨道骑士还是带了一只软式网球过来。“新到的一批货，不拿白不拿。”他快活地解释，“嘿，就算不愿意对着它聊天，你这么聪明，一定也能想到其他用途。”

是的。他可以把球藏起来，耐心等到送餐时间，一招打坏看守的眼睛，然后逃出去、死在外面……或者现在把它塞进骑士喋喋不休的喉咙里，以更快和更残忍的方式抵达死亡终点。伊奈帆沉着脸，但是容忍了马兹鲁卡坐在他身边的床垫上：这个人确实并无恶意。

“你刚才在做什么？”

“柔软体操。你们上学的时候不用做早操吗？”

金发骑士瞪大了眼睛，圆圆的蓝色眼珠里装满好奇。“没有。我的母校提供了很多种体育项目，大多都是对抗性的——我喜欢网球，一个朋友练习自由体操和击剑，另一个进了板球队。你做的这套东西我还是头一次见……它有什么好处吗？”

“一种比较全面和均衡的锻炼方式。”伊奈帆站起来，示范了几个动作，“不容易受伤，适合所有人。”

“有意思。”火星人跟着做了一遍，认真地伸腰展背，屈膝压腿，不时停下来歪着头思考，“原来如此……我明白了，这比看起来要累人多了。”

“偷懒做的话，就一点都不累了。”

“哈哈哈！这就是学生的经验吗？”骑士笑弯了眉眼，“地球人和火星人根本没差别嘛！我们当年也是……”

他眉飞色舞地分享了几件在网球场上的趣事：对于偷懒撒滑的热衷，全世界人类无论走到哪里都差不多。金发骑士突出的五官轮廓和生动表情让他不受控制地回忆起加姆，心里突然一阵难过——他从未体会过自己是如此需要朋友的陪伴。伊奈帆一向喜欢独处胜于群聚，现在他真的只剩孤身一人了，却是加倍地思念那群总是吵吵闹闹的好朋友们。

“怎么啦？”注意到他的脸色不好，马兹鲁卡停下了玩笑话，关切地发问。他摇摇头。

“我在想，如果你们引进这种锻炼形式。找一个宽敞的地方，比方说机库，让你们的小札兹巴姆站在高台上，带领全员做一套体操——”伊奈帆眼睛眨也不眨地编了个瞎话，“——那会是怎样一种场面呢。”

金发的骑士抱起肚子，一开始只是双肩剧烈抖动，然后越发不可收拾，不得不把头埋进被单里，笑得连连捶打床板。

“——亏你想得出来！哈哈哈哈哈！！”

他笑得鼻涕都快喷出来了。伊奈帆大方地送了几片宝贵的卫生纸，他一把抓了过去，揩了揩眼角笑出来的泪花。

“哦，伊奈帆·界冢，你真有意思。”马兹鲁卡快乐地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我不应该笑那么大声的——对不起，但这实在太有趣了……”

在“实在有趣”之外，恐怕也是因为他对特洛耶特心存芥蒂。伊奈帆默默在心里记录下来。

第三天，差不多同一时间，满面笑容的骑士继续如约而至。他们这次坐下来分享了一些从厨房偷来的点心，味道相当不错，原料恐怕是直接采购/掠夺自他认识的那几个产地。然后第四天、第五天……渐渐地，与马兹鲁卡一起消磨时光成了一天之中最值得期待的事。他非常享受这位新朋友的陪伴，程度稍微超出了一点他自己允许的范围——当然，他也充分地利用了这些机会，旁敲侧击地打听出不少信息。马兹鲁卡行事还算谨慎，但不愁找不到破绽。归根结底，一位轨道骑士在这个时候还能这么清闲，正说明他在火星军中不受重用，有一肚子的牢骚话需要找人倾诉，简直天赐良机——当初留下他一命真是太好了。

第七天，马兹鲁卡没有任何预兆地爽约。

伊奈帆说服自己不把这次断档放在心上：那位无事可做的闲散贵族大概是去哪里过周末了。他捡起原来的日程表，算算时间，决定做上五套柔软体操，痛痛快快地出一身汗……或者，考虑到他的读书进度严重落后于计划，或许今天应该努力补上一部分……亦或者……

再回过神，他发现自己正捏着那颗软式网球往墙上砸。

网球在墙的夹角处弹跳两次，从他视力受限的一侧飞了回来。他顺势倒下，扯着被单一起滚到地上。

“……太不像样了。”

伊奈帆强迫自己站起来——花了比平常稍微多一点时间——踱进浴室，用冷水拍了把脸，再把双手仔细擦干。他走到书桌前，端端正正地坐好，翻开词典，大声朗读。

事实证明这是个糟透了的主意。

“ _Regalia——王权的象征，特别的服饰和仪式用具。_ ”

他把词典使劲推开：从这一条开始，后面还有 _Regency_ ，有 _Regina_ 和 _Rex_ ，一切与 _Royal_ 有关的词语，再往后便是所有 _S_ 打头的单词—— _ **S**_ ，此时此刻他最不想看见的字母。生平第一次，他产生了撕书的冲动。

他一定是把好运透支太多了，现在才会需要不停还债。伊奈帆沉着脸，冷静地从自己为数不多的文具中挑出一支钢笔，打算在词典上留下几行大不敬的“斯雷因·特洛耶特是屑”——用片假名书写，保证谁也读不懂。

他重新翻开词典，正准备落笔，却惊奇发现有人比他捷足先登：是一种细细的娟秀字体，整齐地填满了插图下方的一小块空白，乍看很像说明文字的一部分。字写得很小，肯定是出自女孩子之手：

_Asseylum Vers Allusia_

_Asseylum Vers Allusia_

_Asseylum Vers Saazbaum_

……这绝对不可能是瑟拉姆小姐的书写。她不会同意把自己的名字改成这样。伊奈帆攥紧了钢笔。

他向后翻动书页，搜寻更多神秘笔记，但是一无所获。最终，他不耐烦地把词典翻到了最后面——所有附录后面的空白页上，终于发现了一幅铅笔涂鸦：绘有王冠的花押字，交缠在一起的 _ **A**_ 和 _ **S**_ 。

伊奈帆凝视着留下了许多涂改痕迹的空落的王冠图案，突然意识到了什么——他翻到词典扉页，立刻找到另一幅之前瞥见过、却从未放在心上的涂鸦：另一组戴着王冠的花押字。这幅涂鸦的字体更大、更稳重，笔触更为自信，王冠也绘制得更为精细。那是平等并列在一起的两个字母： _ **L**_ 和 _ **S**_ 。

他慢慢地阖上眼睛。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“请进。”

他抬起眼皮，但是来人有意滞留在门口，他于是不得不抬起整个脑袋，努力打点起精神。“——巴鲁库兹阁下，您有什么吩咐吗？”

“我把晚餐送来了，司令官大人。”

自月球基地一役，及时施以援手的帕布利·巴鲁库兹便赢得了蕾穆丽娜与他的信任，被顺利接纳进他们的核心圈子。这位行事自有准则的轨道骑士以颇为夸张的姿势斜倚在门框旁边，摆明了是有备而来：“抱歉打扰您废寝忘食的工作，只是，在下身负尊夫人嘱托，一定要监督您按时用餐。”

斯雷因不出声地咒骂了一句，然后举起双手，乖乖离开了书桌。“这些小事不必劳烦阁下，我夫人实在有些小题大做了。”

“不麻烦，一点都不——能有机会招待大人共进晚餐，不知道多少人要眼红呢。”

巴鲁库兹施施然挪开身子，一辆餐车立刻推了进来。仆人手脚麻利地在矮桌上布置好餐食，又像进来时一样迅速而安静地离开。斯雷因垂眼一看，不由得对这位朋友又添了几分好感：这顿饭既丰盛又简单，内容包括大块的白肉、清淡的配菜和易于消化的主食，整齐地盛在一只大盘子上。嗯，份量合理，营养全面——蕾穆丽娜看了也挑不出毛病；而且丝毫没有花哨的东西，不会招致他的反感。帕布利·巴鲁库兹做事总是这样细致周到，左右逢源。

“承蒙款待。”

他动手切下一块香嫩的烤肉，放进嘴里，立刻感到了饥肠辘辘。巴鲁库兹笑眯眯地打开一瓶红葡萄酒，给两人都倒了一点。

“敬司令大人。”

“敬城主阁下。”他回礼道。巴鲁库兹玩味地一笑。

“我算不上是这里真正的城主，对吗？马兹鲁卡城的所有权还在阿尔吉侬·马兹鲁卡名下。”他轻快地做出解释，“——这不是抱怨，请您不要放在心上。”

“严格来说，您是代理城主。不过，从我这几日所见，您就是真正的城主——不对吗？”

斯雷因缓缓饮下一大口酒，冲下嘴里的食物。选择离开战场的轨道骑士少之又少，但到底是突然多出几座不容小觑的扬陆城。作为重塑帝国军队最重要的一个环节，他主持分配了这些战力单位，并趁机进行了大量人事调动，重新确立了作战指挥链。其中，战败丢掉一架完整甲胄骑兵的阿尔吉侬·马兹鲁卡首当其冲，被头一个剥夺了指挥权。在巴鲁库兹等人的巧妙周旋下，整个计划算是有惊无险地得到了实现，并且已经开始产生正收益——马兹鲁卡城的运转情况比任何时候都更为高效，其它几座扬陆城也都步入了正轨，在统一规划的占领区内发挥应有的作用。巴鲁库兹带着两名亲信坐镇新城，不出一个月时间就把城中上上下下整顿一新，堪称楷模。当然，这也是因为代理城主与原城主是自幼一同长大的朋友，对城里情况十分熟悉，人缘也不错。若非巴鲁库兹给出了令人信服的理由，斯雷因简直要怀疑他早就对朋友的家产图谋不轨，伺机巧取豪夺。

“阿尔吉侬不适合战争。”较为年长的轨道骑士私下找到他，开口就是这样直白而诚恳，“他适合在和平年代当一个闲散贵族，平平淡淡地过完一生。不幸的是，他生在了这个时代。如果放他留在前线，他的小心脏迟早会被撕碎的——阿尔吉侬是我仅剩的童年好友，这完全是我的私心，但我想让他平安活到和平降临的那一天。”

你需要考虑当事人的意愿。斯雷因当时这样提醒对方。但巴鲁库兹只是悲伤地笑了笑。

“小阿尔吉拥有天底下最善良的心肠，所以，我要保护他不被自己害死。”忧心的骑士重重叹了口气，又补充了更多实在的理由：“另外，阿尔吉侬·马兹鲁卡确确实实缺少作战的才能，把他从指挥链里撤下去，对所有人都有益无害。他是现存全体骑士里最失败的一位，这是事实，就算是当着他的面儿我也会这么说——从他开始推行您的新政策，人们就没办法抱怨什么。”

这一番话说得委实在理。即使没有巴鲁库兹的主动提议，他也一定会拿马兹鲁卡开刀。事情进展很顺利，马兹鲁卡服从了他签署的调令，放弃了自家城池，前往拉斐亚女伯爵麾下效力。巴鲁库兹带着原城主的祝福入驻进来，一切运转良好，皆大欢喜。

“您把他保护得很好，我很佩服您。”

不，斯雷因几乎是在嫉妒——他就没能保护好他唯一的童年好友。那位金色的公主，现在是新继位的女皇，在抵达帝国首都之后便悄然失去了消息，推测是遭到了居心叵测的舅父的软禁。女皇距离成年尚有数月之遥，便给了贼人趁虚而入、要求摄政的借口，而格恩瓦德正是女皇所剩不多的亲族中最为强势的一位。年轻的女皇就这样落入了虎口，斯雷因很生自己的气——早知如此，就算是违背她的心愿，就算是让妻子为之伤心落泪，他也一定要把艾瑟依拉姆公主妥善保全在无忧无虑的鸟笼之中。

“我能为他做的，也就只有这么多了。如果他惹出的麻烦超过了我能处理的界限……”巴鲁库兹摇摇头，望向他的目光里有些他不愿去面对的东西，“到了那时，我也不得不去承认：人各有命。”

这个人在马利尔尚不自量力地提出决斗时就果断选择了明哲保身。斯雷因有些不快地回忆起来。当然，恐怕也是因为马利尔尚属于任何人都乐于摆脱的损友。但马兹鲁卡是个甜甜的小可爱，除了在战场上实在派不上用场以外，是个难得的好人。

他无言举杯，又饮下一大口。巴鲁库兹准备的酒水度数低得不像话，他忍不住皱了下眉头。

“大人对酒有意见？”

“这是汽水。”他不客气地回答。

“确实。”骑士好脾气地笑笑，“不过，眼下既没有值得庆祝的成果，也没有需要借酒浇愁的烦恼……用汽水佐餐，不合适吗？”

斯雷因眯起眼睛。“哦。”这次换他动手给两人添了点饮料，“——您似乎话里有话。”

“不敢。”巴鲁库兹对他持杯致意，笑容暧昧，但不至于油腻到令人生厌，“嗯，我参加了今天下午的定期通讯，非常精彩，您可是错过了一场好戏。”

斯雷因推开空餐盘，放松地往后一靠，用动作示意对方可以畅所欲言。“内廷对我们的进度有什么不满吗？”

现在不仅仅是前线骑士集体拒绝新女皇的停战要求，内廷也摆出了对女皇旨意一无所知的姿态，两边都心照不宣地继续推行先皇遗政。不过，在斯雷因的有意控制下，月面基地向内廷报告的进度要落后于他们所取得的真实进展——目的是拖延时间，维持现有平衡，等候女皇亲政。对于有心观察目前局势的骑士来说，比如面前这位精明的新朋友，这是公开的秘密。

“这倒没有。”巴鲁库兹用餐叉戳起最后一块蘑菇，在盘子上划拉着裹上酱汁，然后一口吞掉，“……人们是因为别的事情吵起来的。”

“……”

斯雷因坐直身体，带着一丝愠怒向前倾斜过去：“这可是个新闻，阁下，请务必告诉我详细经过。”

最近的定期通讯都是由代理司令奥勒加伯爵主持的。如果是斯雷因亲自出场，气氛经常会变得过分紧张，所以他只在必要的时候出面主持。奥勒加性格沉稳，品德无可挑剔，无论哪边都要敬他三分。在他主持的通讯会议上居然爆发了争吵，这不是一个好兆头。

“哦，其实是因为格恩瓦德公爵不必要地露面了。”巴鲁库兹冷冷地扭出一个讥笑，“人们追问他女皇的下落，他就用一些拙劣的借口敷衍……所以不可避免地，有人提起了另一位尊贵的女士——你的岳母大人，当年也是在回国途中，向月面基地最后一次通报平安之后，就在家门口不明不白地丢了性命。”

骑士的目光像利剑一般甩过来，斯雷因避无可避，只能结结实实地正面抗下。

“这个问题不是能通过吵架解决的。”他沉声道。

“我同意——这个问题应当通过铁与血来解决。”巴鲁库兹压低了嗓音，嘶嘶作答。

“——你知道我的底线，帕布利。”

斯雷因放下酒杯，以威严的目光注视回去，让对方体会其中的意志坚决。“我夫人已经承受了过多失亲之痛，她不愿再看到唯一的血亲姐妹蒙冤受伤，我也不会容许任何人挑起不必要的手足相残。”

“我明白您的决心，也尊敬您的高尚。只是……”轨道骑士圆滑地做出谦卑姿态，嘴下却依旧不肯饶人：“请允许我向您指出一些不容忽视的事实：新女皇根基不稳，本应忠心辅佐她的亲族却是一个无耻的窃国贼、一个卑鄙小人。即便您和您尊贵的夫人有意做出和解，即便好心的女皇愿意宽容为怀，也一定会有人从中作梗——格恩瓦德绝不会善罢甘休。他已经做了那么多坏事，何愁再添上一两件呢？您需要做好准备。”

“我为蕾穆丽娜公主安排了周全的保护。”

“保护，是的。但是她的公道、她母亲的公道、我们这些受害者的公道，应当如何伸张，全凭年轻女皇的善心施舍吗？”巴鲁库兹冷笑着。他已经抛开了圆滑的面具，把内心的真实想法如实倾泻：“可现在女皇陛下自己都自顾不暇，又如何能为别人做主？即便是等她满了法定年龄，解除了摄政危机，届时，她是否有能力贯彻自己的旨意？是否有能力平息多年来的纷争，化解仇恨，安抚悲痛？——这些问题的回答如果是‘否’，如果一直是‘否’，斯雷因·札兹巴姆大人，时代会要求您有所行动。”

“……”

一股烦躁的热气冲上他的脑门，斯雷因咬牙忍耐下来，没有泄露一丝一毫到外人可以察觉到的地方。他的内心仿佛是被放在铁板上煎烤，惨叫着、蜷缩着化为焦炭，脸上的表情却是巍然不动，冰冷如同雪白山巅，让人无从揣摩。

“您真敢说。”他缓缓开口，“‘时代的要求’？——假如真有这种东西，就让‘时代’自己提出来吧……在那之前，我的任何一点不谨慎的举动，都可能伤害到我夫人的名声——这很重要，请阁下务必记在心上。”

巴鲁库兹眼中的神色暗了几分。“但愿吧。”

“理应如此。”斯雷因做出一个安抚的手势。帕布利·巴鲁库兹立志要为亡父报仇雪耻，他非常钦佩，甚至有点羡慕对方。但如果这个人也被仇恨干扰了判断力，做出危及无辜者的事情……他不能允许这样的悲剧再发生第三次。他要未雨绸缪，提前掐灭另一位轨道骑士谋反的冲动。

“巴鲁库兹阁下，我感谢您的好意。”斯雷因沉着开口，“我同意您的主张：格恩瓦德必须为他的卑鄙行径付出足够代价。实际上，我现在可以代表我夫人向您承诺：您将拥有对格恩瓦德复仇的优先权。但相应的条件是，您实施复仇的时机、方式、程度和波及的范围等等，须得到我们的许可。”他把空酒杯向前方推了一寸，“同意这些条件，您将会拥有札兹巴姆家不遗余力的支持。”

巴鲁库兹看起来颇为震惊，“尊夫人难道……”

“蕾穆丽娜公主的心愿是亲手终结父辈的种种恩怨。”

震惊渐渐转变成了佩服，只有少许不甘还藏在那双暗绿色的眼眸深处。斯雷因稍微松了口气，换上更为温和的语气，“她当然没有忘记她的母亲，她始终记得母亲教导她与人为善……我没有机会亲自见过露尔夫人，但我总能听人提起，她是一位非常好的人。”

年长的骑士垂下头，尖锐的情绪已被伤感抚平。“露尔夫人是一位真正高贵的女士，她不该遭受那样的命运……”他捂住了眼睛。

斯雷因探身过去，有节制地按了一下对方的肩膀，然后伸手去够半空的酒瓶。但是巴鲁库兹突然跳了起来。“汽水不合适。”他唐突宣布，“请稍等一下——”

代理城主绕到他借用的书桌后面，在墙上有节奏地敲击几下，从敞开的暗格里取出一瓶灰蒙蒙的威士忌。斯雷因满意地注视着他取下酒塞，成熟的香味随之充满了整间屋子。

“敬露尔夫人——”

“敬露尔夫人。”

他们就着平底水杯各自喝了一口。斯雷因闭了会儿眼，让辛辣的酒液缓缓流过喉头，然后心满意足地往后一倒。他觉得累了。

“今天让您见笑了。”巴鲁库兹沙哑着嗓子，但是眼睛闪闪发亮，“您慷慨给予我的，远超我应得。斯雷因·札兹巴姆阁下，您是一位了不起的将领，有您出任轨道骑士团的掌舵人，实乃帝国之幸。”

“您过誉了。”斯雷因干巴巴地回答，“不过是身在其位，必谋其职。”

“——而且总是这样谦虚。嗯，实话说，我还有一事相求。”

“但说无妨。”

“您今晚没有从我手上喝到酒。”轨道骑士一边说，一边给他的杯子里又添上了一点威士忌，然后拧紧酒塞，把酒瓶远远搁在他够不到的位置上。“——这是封口费。”

斯雷因瞪着他。“我夫人难道还吩咐了要您控制我的饮酒量？”

“没有，这个没有。”骑士无奈耸肩，“——是为了沃姆爵士。”

“所以您不仅听令于我的夫人，还和我的副官私下保持联系？”他更生气了，咬着牙质问。

“我和沃姆爵士是过命的交情，您知道。”巴鲁库兹平静回答，“请放心，您的副官并没有僭越自己的本分。他只是警告我不可以提供烈酒，不然麦克伯恩斯医生一定不会放过我——”他停下来扮了个鬼脸，“——也一定不会轻易饶过您，大人。”

斯雷因的身体从沙发椅上往下出溜了一截。如果这个世界上存在一些可以跨越年龄、身份和经历的永恒的恐惧，月面基地的首席健康官肯定是其中一员。麦克伯恩斯医生什么话都敢说，什么人都敢训，她的底气是在前线价值连城的全科医生执照和牙医执照——就算是比老库鲁特欧还要目空一切的轨道骑士，被麦克伯恩斯医生的口腔灯一照，也会变成瑟瑟发抖的小猫咪。这位精力旺盛的医生从大约五年前开始接手负责蕾穆丽娜的康复训练，所以即便是身为基地司令的斯雷因，也只能低眉顺眼地接受健康官的监督。他呻吟出声：“我发誓，我今晚根本没喝到酒。”

“多谢。”巴鲁库兹严肃地对他点点头，“——现在我们也是过命的交情了。”

斯雷因咧开嘴笑了。气氛缓和下来，他们安静地喝完了最后一点酒和汽水，摊开四肢，各自仰卧在沙发椅上。正事已经谈完，距离互道晚安的时候还有一点时间，但是谁都不想动弹。巴鲁库兹唱了一支小曲，他鼓起了掌。

——————————————

* 绘有王冠的花押字实际上是royal monogram，王室成员通常都会拥有一种个人标志，常见结构为个人教名首字母+冠冕，不同样式的冠冕存在等级与地域差异；夫妻通常会有夫妻双方首字母组合的花押字。常见用途是装饰在个人信件、公告顶端。比如说，哈里和梅根公布[儿子出生的喜讯](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/758c4ae7ly1ggvflvweihj20cy0d03yg.jpg)时，就用上了夫妻俩的花押字（暗示）。更多英王室成员花押字可以参考：[wiki](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Royal_monograms_of_the_United_Kingdom)。

* 这些涂鸦毫无疑问是蕾穆丽娜的作品。这段本意是致敬《呼啸山庄》，结果写得不太像_(:3

* 对着排球聊天是致敬汤姆·汉克斯电影《荒岛余生》。为什么萌萌知道这部公映于2000年底的电影，我也不知道（喂

* 一个没啥用的英式敬称小常识——沃姆·哈库莱特现在持骑士爵位，可以被称为Sir Warrm Harklight或是Sir Warrm， **不可以被称为Sir Harklight** 。


	6. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们是一样的。”

如果他没有理睬马兹鲁卡。

如果他躲开了爆炸，如果他能按时返回丢卡利翁号。

如果他从一开始，就没有冒险闯入月面基地。

如果他在那间坍塌的驱动室里先一步扣下扳机。

如果他……

如果他从来没有遇到那个女孩，没有倒在她的裙下，没有和她成为朋友。

“——就不会沦落到现在这个处境了，毫无疑问。”

伊奈帆在黑暗中喃喃自语。

这里应当是月面基地上专用于关押拷问的牢房，空间狭小，没有一丝光亮，明显减弱的重力直让人错觉自己正漂浮在可怖的真空之中，每一处设计都在刻意让人感到不舒服。他把一只手塞在墙壁与身体之间，另一只手贴在胸口和双膝中间，闭上眼睛，放缓呼吸，努力让自己不至于过分焦虑。生存或毁灭，现在还不是问题。根据他的判断，自己的命运应当会在72小时内——在他无声无息地饥渴而死之前见分晓。

“你疯了。”

马兹鲁卡消失了两天，再度出现时一脸遮掩不住的失魂落魄。他略带歉意地表示，自己有事回了一趟家——回到原属于他的扬陆城，去取一些忘记带在身边的东西，然后就愣愣地陷入沉默。伊奈帆翻出午餐省下的饮料待客，想了想，把上次的软式网球也找了出来，生硬地塞进对方怀里。两人慢慢聊了一些无关紧要的闲话，运动，食物，星象，气候，仿佛什么都没发生过一般，心照不宣地回避了任何可能划破现状的尖锐问题。尽管两人彼此都心知肚明：界冢伊奈帆和阿尔吉侬·马兹鲁卡，火星的阶下囚和帝国的落水狗，被迫离开战场而无所事事，只能抱在一起取暖。

然后，骑士邀请他去打壁球。

“你疯了。”他把球拍丢到对方平躺着的肚子上。“这是自寻死路”

“嘿，想想看……”马兹鲁卡一脸生死看淡的平静。他拾起球拍，灵巧地在手里调了个方向，拍柄冲上。“第一，你的门外并不是一直有人看守；第二，就算是囚犯，也是可以偶尔出去放个风的；第三，从这里走到壁球室只要十分钟，都不需要走出生活区……综上所述，能有什么问题呢？”

——能有不少问题。

首先，他能活到现在，只是因为特洛耶特暂时没有给出下一步指令，才让他得以继续享受未成年伤病号待遇。元帅大人正忙于征战四方，一时顾不上边边角角的小人物，也不难理解。

等到火星人重新想起他这个俘虏，麻烦就开始了。他们不难发现，自己身上已经榨不出更多有价值的情报；而特洛耶特很可能会想起来，对于发生在新西伯利亚冰原的那场恶斗，他知道得未免太多了一点。

所以他现在的最佳策略应当是，保持安静，保持健康，不要惹祸，祈祷接下来的每一天都能无事安好，直到被释放的那一天。只要他乖乖地放弃挣扎，就能顺利活到战争结束的时候——尽管那恐怕是，Pax Martia，火星治下的和平。

—— **Pax Slainena** ，斯雷因·特洛耶特治下的和平。

“抱歉，是我异想天开了。”

金发的骑士手脚并用地爬起身，圆圆的蓝眼睛里写满失望，“也许你应该留在这里，呃，多做几套柔软体操……”

“不。”

他一把抢过球拍，用力握紧，骨节泛白。

“走吧，我们现在就去打壁球。”

“不愧是你。”马兹鲁卡咧开嘴。他伸手勾住他的肩膀，脚下跳起了某种不成样的舞蹈，“最近总是愁眉苦脸，这样可不好，是时候让我们开心一下了……”

 **啪** 。

“阁下的脑子里究竟有没有，哪怕只是一个字眼的——审慎。”奥勒加伯爵训斥道。

“真想敲开你这孩子的脑子看看到底出了什么问题。”麦克伯恩斯医生一面埋怨着，一面把针头推进他的手臂。

一局球还没打完，他们就被如期而至的卫兵反剪双手推到墙边，活像一对被抓到行为不轨的青少年。他被很快带走，蒙住眼睛，兜兜转转地走下很多级台阶，最终关进一间暗无天日的牢房。马兹鲁卡似乎是留在原地接受年长者的盘问，也可能会被送去另一间牢房——他空出来的那间就很合适。即便是一位轨道骑士和世袭贵族，在拥有通敌嫌疑时，恐怕也不会好过。

“你知道自己接下来会怎么样吗？”医生靠近过来，用细细的光柱照射他的瞳孔。

“死。”他回答。

“放心吧，现在还不会，那违于我的职业道德。”医生哼了一声，但她看起来已经没有那么生气了，“这只是一些温和的镇定剂，能够让你在路上安稳地睡一觉。稍后会给你补液，亲爱的，你有点脱水。”

“我会……去哪……”

药物开始起效，眩晕像薄纱般一层一层覆盖住他的眼皮，他的舌尖，他逐渐失去力气的手指和双腿，甚至不再能感受到身上被捆束住的地方。

“……常见的副作用包括乏力，恶心……极少数可能出现记忆紊乱……我会劝你现在清空头脑，不要胡思乱想，以免……”

那是不可能的，医生。

“再见，祝你好运。”

麦克伯恩斯医生满脸忧愁地望着他，慢慢地消失不见。

……如果他没有坚持“搭救”那位公主，就不会有今天。

你看，这无关于明智或失策，无关于个人抱负，也可以无关于地球联邦或火星帝国。所有的选择都是为了同一个目的，一个方向，一个人。他想要见到她，想要亲眼确认她的安危，想要保护她，仅此而已。无论重复多少次相同的抉择，无论拥有过多少种不同的选项，到头来，他也一样会为她赴汤蹈火，无怨无悔。

“咖啡，还是茶？”

“红茶，谢谢。”

斯雷因·特洛耶特有些不情愿地从咖啡机前走开，从后排的架子取下茶叶罐。

伊奈帆老实不客气地把身体陷进沙发里。麻药的后劲尚未完全消退，可能还有时差的加成，以及幽暗囚室造成的生物钟混乱，一层薄纱依然朦朦胧胧地笼罩着他。在这种时候，一杯热茶显然是比咖啡更优秀的选择——甚至还能给特洛耶特额外造成不快，简直赚翻。

对面毫无必要地保持着风度。热水，牛奶，方糖，新鲜的柠檬片，他垂眼注视桌面：一应俱全，令人困惑。此前他们的每一次见面，几乎都是以拔枪相向作为结局。他曾将他击落坠海，而他射穿了他的头骨。精美的彩绘瓷器和银质茶匙不应当出现在他们中间，地球的罪人也不应当招待火星的战俘喝茶。他一定是疯了。

特洛耶特没有着急切入正题，而是慢条斯理地吹着茶，翻阅一份摊开放在膝上的文档。伊奈帆冷静地观察着，审视每一处可能派上用场的线索。与上次见面相比，两个人身上都发生了一些细微的变化。他已宣告痊愈，重新适应了单侧视力，恢复了大部分体力，对自己的处境也有了更为清醒的认识。而另一边，不可一世的元帅大人竟快速失去了那副金光闪闪的形象——他的头发缺少光泽，眼睛里能看到血丝，脸颊到下巴长出来一片午后五时的阴影；他仅仅是按最低要求维持了军容整洁，几乎和鞠户上尉一样低，甚至和鞠户上尉一样隐隐约约地散发出酒气；他没有按规定穿上制服外套，修身的马甲里面只有一件薄衬衫，袖口明显需要熨烫（扣子倒是扣整齐了，这点比上尉强）。但无论是上次的光彩照人还是这次的邋遢散漫，都一样令人窝火。伊奈帆怀着恶劣的心情去搜寻对方的手指，啧，戒指还在。

“这个人，你有印象吗？”

沉默被毫无征兆地打破。掌控局势者自文档中抽出一枚照片，从茶桌的一侧推到另一侧。在他合上文档的瞬间，伊奈帆瞥到封面上印有飞鸟和地球，以及一个褪了色的硕大的“绝密”印章。他眨了几下眼睛，目光下移，心随之猛然一沉。

“……是我的父亲。”

他在自己狂奔的心跳声中回答。

“实奈茂·界冢中校，隶属于UEF独立部队朗德贝尔，十八年前登陆月球执行代号为axis的秘密任务后失踪，三个月后即被判定为战死。”

特洛耶特用冷淡而克制的声音陈述。

“这么短时间就做出判定的原因有两点，第一点无疑是因为那场众所周知的巨大灾害。第二点则是，经生还队员的证词确认，正是界冢中校执行了针对先皇基尔泽里克陛下的暗杀；同一时间，他率领的小队完成了摧毁超时空门的任务，继而引发了席卷全球的Heaven's Fall。”

“……”

“这些，是我们从UFE某分部获取的资料，内容与我方生还人员的证词高度一致，真实性毋庸置疑。”一直单调讲述的声音在这里稍微有了一丝起伏：“界冢少尉，你和这场战争的渊源，真是超乎人的想象。”

“那场灾害夺走了我的母亲。空难。就我所知，你也……”

……雪姐不愿回忆那一天，而他只记得瓦砾、灰尘和无止尽的哭声。根据后来的调查结果，似乎是母亲把家中最安全的角落让给两个孩子，又用肉身挡住倒塌的房梁，才换来姐弟俩的平安。

“这一切灾难的根源在于UFE的愚蠢和傲慢，准确地说，在于你父亲的直属上级，杰瑞米·海曼上将的执迷不悟。他是激进的帝国仇视者。”这个正指挥着一支大军蹂躏自己的故乡的人说，“……摧毁超时空门以切断我方的补给路线，妄图一劳永逸地结束战斗。他们得到过警告，却依然选择了冒进，结果就是……天堂陨落，人间地狱。”

“然而，这还只是开始，噩梦远未结束。从灌溉过无数鲜血的土地之中，已经滋养出了另一场战争——我们的战争。一代从废墟中成长起来的孩子，已经拿起了武器——你，我，公主殿下，现在不得不背负起父辈的恩怨，去完成他们未竟的事业。”

特洛耶特缓缓叹了口气。他把照片收回档案里，合拢封条，放到一旁。

“很遗憾我们是在这样的情形下认识彼此。”他刻意换了一副怀柔的口吻，“如果能够重新选择，我会希望你不再是我的敌人。”

“朋友总是越多越好，尤其现在是……一个关键时期。我知道，你是艾瑟依拉姆公主的朋友。在这一点上，我们是一样的。”

——不。

他只是装出来一副友好的样子。伊奈帆瞪着对面，手脚冰冷，全身的血液慢慢涌上头顶。他——唐突讲了这么多尘封的内情和片面事实，一定是有所企图——恐怕还是某种见不得人的企图，才会如此大费周章。

“不。立场不一样。”

“立场可以调换。”

“是吗？真不愧是‘蝙蝠’——”

伪善的面具裂开一道细纹，特洛耶特从缝隙里怒视着他。

“我始终站在维护公主殿下的立场上。”他虚张声势道。

“你名义上的父亲正是刺杀公主的真凶，少在那里自欺欺人了。”

“你没有证据。”

“公主自身就是证人。”

“够了，不要再把公主牵扯进来！”札兹巴姆的继承人发出咆哮，“你们一直在卑鄙地利用公主，强迫她作出有损帝国利益的谎言。你根本不知道公主因此受到多少不可逆转的伤害——”

“懦夫。”

伊奈帆嘶嘶地吐出这个词，“公主有直面真相的勇气，她有公开真相的勇气，你没有，你们这些懦夫。”

特洛耶特的脸已经涨成血的颜色。他阴狠狠地瞪着他，做出威胁的样子，但是并没有预想中的恼羞成怒。他立刻转向新一轮进攻。

“你践踏了公主珍视的一切，你不配作她的同伴。”

“闭嘴。”

“我可是亲眼所见，公主宁肯冒着枪林弹雨，也要拼死离开你——逃离你的魔爪。”

茶盘被打翻在地上，瓷器碎了一地。斯雷因·特洛耶特揪住他的领子把他提了起来，青筋毕露，面若恶鬼，一只气急败坏的拳头高高举起。伊奈帆笑了：他赢了，他击中了对方的痛点，让那高高在上、不可一世的帝国元帅在他面前分崩离析，就像躺在地板上的那只茶壶一样，脆弱，空洞，不堪一击。

“……公主根本就不想要你，不是吗？”

他把最后一口致命的毒舌吐到了他的脸上，然后闭上眼，脚下突然发力向前冲——

第一拳打在他的右侧下颌骨，然后整个人被摔在地上。他忍住痛，就地一滚，试图重新占领有利位置。但特洛耶特不仅仅是在体格和力量上占据优势，搏斗技巧也更胜一筹。第二拳准确击中了他的下巴，连带让他的脑袋也一起狠狠撞向地面。巨大的轰鸣声如海啸般袭来，他屏住呼吸，凑齐全身的意志躲过下一轮攻击，扯住对手的领巾，让他也栽倒在地上，用他最凶狠的拳脚，用上牙齿和指甲，扭打成一团。这里就是战场，对敌人没什么好客气的。他要战斗，他要战斗。

特洛耶特最后一次撂倒了他。火星的骑士喘着粗气，捡回一点可怜的贵族派头，整理了一把被扯开的衬衫。他纡尊降贵地俯下身，拎起他的上半身晃了晃，又丢回去。用死神般慈悲的声音发问：

“遗言？”

“去死吧……暴君……”

他握紧藏在手里的一片碎瓷，深深地，深深地，捅进他的胸口。

一道鲜血流淌下来，从一道狰狞的疤痕旁滑过，缓慢沾湿另一道疤痕，最终滴落到他的脸上。伊奈帆的视野逐渐变成一片血红，特洛耶特扼住了他的喉咙。他自己的血，敌人的血，蓝纹的瓷片，鲜红的伤疤，渐渐混在一起，直到再也分辨不出彼此。

——————————————

* 卡了一年，终于在巨人的启发下整理好了思路，谢谢谏山老师🙏

* “ ~~伊奈帆，你坐啊。~~ ”

* BD前传故事实质上是，阿姆罗拉拉夏亚大型3P同人（。所以我干脆逆转回去，给界冢爹全盘使用了高达梗ˊ_>ˋ

* 午后五时的阴影，指在早晨剃须后，到下午五点左右新长出来的胡茬。


	7. Cavaliers

“——解释你自己。”

斯雷因·札兹巴姆阁下坐在他的书房里面，胳膊架在他的古董书桌上，脚下踩着他亲自逛遍了市集才选定的最好的一块地毯。马兹鲁卡从心底发出一声呜咽。他已经像个三岁孩子似的被奥勒加伯爵狠狠教训过一顿，现在又被带到更上位者面前，被迫在自己原本的家里，惴惴不安地听候大人发落。他的人生如果还没有触到谷底，也不可能比现在更为凄惨了。

唯一不幸中的万幸，今天的司令官阁下看起来不是特别吓人，这给他带来了一丝侥幸的希望。也许是因为春天？现在是当地时间的下午两点，正是适合远眺着雪白山顶发呆、或是躺在树荫下睡午觉的好时候，札兹巴姆阁下也一定很想早点结束工作，趁还有阳光的时候到外面散散步吧。马兹鲁卡心想。

“这要从亚丁一战开始讲起——”他试探着开了头，见阁下没有反对的意思，便深吸一口气，原原本本地讲述起与界冢伊奈帆相识的始末。

“尽管我什么都没来得及做，唔。”他有些不好意思地挠了挠鼻子。伊奈帆拜托他调查的两件事，其中一件伴随蕾穆丽娜公主的公开亮相而自动结束，至于另一件……“在得知界冢少尉竟然孤身闯入敌阵之后，我不得不和他见面。我想弄清楚这个人到底是怀揣何种目的，才会做出这些堪称疯狂的行径。我得承认，这完全勾起了我的好奇心。”

另一件则是， _请你调查斯雷因·特洛耶特的真实目的_ ——马兹鲁卡此刻已是汗流浃背。他在答应这件事的时候，年轻的札兹巴姆伯爵还只是一位面目可疑的野心家；而今亲眼见证过司令官阁下是如何惩治敌人、击退对手，如何恩威并施地运用手腕，如何聚拢人心、统御诸侯，他才意识到，自己究竟接下了怎样一项危机重重的任务。

与此同时，他也比任何时候都更清楚地意识到，自己绝无可能抛下这份好奇，放弃一探真相的机会。马兹鲁卡知道自己编造谎言的本事糟透了，与其被人轻而易举地戳穿，还不如主动交代实话——大部分实话，只保留一点点无伤大雅的秘密，这样反而可能找到机会逃出生天。他缩起脖子，听天由命地等待对面做出回应。

青绿眼睛安静地端详着他。那是一双属于捕食者的眼睛，上下扫视犹如鹰王巡察自己的领土，清点猎物，准确而不留情面地用目光将他拆骨刮肉、称斤约两。马兹鲁卡哆嗦着夹紧双臂，强迫自己站直，迎受住这份考验。

仿佛一个世纪那般漫长，司令官阁下终于大发慈悲地点了头。

“那么，”他用公事公办的语气发问，“见面之后，你得出了什么结论？”

界冢伊奈帆是个疯子，阁下更是有过之而无不及。马兹鲁卡使劲把话咽了回去。

“是，阁下。与普通士兵不同，界冢少尉有一套自己独特的判断——他会对存在冲突或威胁的对象采取行动，但是从根本上，他对帝国、对火星人并不抱有仇恨意识。界冢少尉的忠诚不属于UFE，不属于任何一个组织，或泛泛的概念；他的忠诚只属于自己的家人和朋友。唔，在他心里，艾瑟依拉姆女皇陛下也是他的……朋友之一。”

马兹鲁卡掏出手绢擦了满脸的汗珠，小心翼翼地张望着对面，确认自己没有被大声呵斥的危险，才敢继续道：“……在界冢伊奈帆的认知里，陛下始终是一位亲切的和平使者，是地球的伙伴，也是这场战争的受害者；因此，这份友谊与他的立场、与他自己的战争行为不会产生矛盾。他深知UFE已经到了极限，便把最后一丝希望——非常不切实际的一丝希望——寄托在女皇陛下身上。这就是他贸然行动的理由。”

一阵紧张的沉默，然后年轻的札兹巴姆伯爵抱起手臂，明确无误地翻了个白眼。马兹鲁卡一下子就不哆嗦了。

“很好。还有别的吗？”

“嗯……他极端聪明，也极端固执，从不怀疑自己可能不是正确的一方。”

“想必也是。”

阁下依然板着一张英俊的脸，喜怒难辨。“你没有把这些解释给奥勒加伯爵，为什么？”

“呜，那样只会更加激怒他，可敬的老奥勒加是不会理解的……”

“你认为，我就可以理解？”

司令官阁下稍稍提高了一点语调，马兹鲁卡的心脏差点跳出了嗓子眼。他噎住了，手足无措，犹豫自己应当改口换一套说辞，还是立刻跪下去求饶——但他吐露得实在太多了，怕是已经没有了回头的可能。他吸了吸鼻子，把心一横，咬牙点下了头。

“好。”

阁下站起身，拍了拍因久坐而留在制服上的褶皱，然后从书桌后面绕出来。马兹鲁卡战战兢兢地看着对方一步步走近，站定，用符合领袖威严的口吻对他下达判决：

“——我，斯雷因·特洛耶特·札兹巴姆，以月面基地司令及轨道骑士团代理团长的身份在此下令，解除阿尔吉侬·马兹鲁卡阁下的一切职务，冻结阁下的一切权限，允许阁下暂住马兹鲁卡城。以上命令即刻生效，直到十人会议另作决定为止。”

“你不可以接触任何密级文件，所以，只有在我使用这里的时候，你可以进到书房里。”他放缓了语气，进一步解释道，“你可以继续拜访你的地球朋友，但必须是有第三方在场、或是全程处于监控下。请注意，今后再有哪怕只是一次越矩，巴鲁库兹伯爵发誓他会亲手把你塞进水族箱，打包寄回沃斯。”

“是……是，遵命，阁下。”

他们握了手，结束了这场磨难。马兹鲁卡大大地松了口气——他甚至还可以在城里自由活动，这要比预想的结果要好太多了。他差点吹出了口哨，幸好理智赶在最后一刻介入进来，让他咳嗽着重新绷紧面部表情。司令官阁下没有追究他的失态，而是宽容地移开了视线。他重新回到书桌后面，伸手取来一份灰扑扑的纸质文档。

——纸？马兹鲁卡瞪着他，觉得肚子里开始敲起了鼓。

“还有事吗？”阁下没有抬头。

“没有。”他快速向后退了一步，“只是……”

“说吧。”

“请原谅，阁下。我只是想确认一下……UFE的机密文件也包括在内吗？”

他可能是撞上了天大的好运，或者更夸张，斯雷因·札兹巴姆可能不是一个铁石心肠的坏人。司令官略微思索了一会儿，便开口道：“告诉你也无妨，这份文档很快就会公之于众——我在追查丢卡利翁被非法扣押的事情，结果意外得到了UFE策划刺杀先皇陛下的证据。”他说着皱起眉头，面容间有真切的愤怒和忧虑，“想想看，他们宁可拿出这样的绝密，也不肯交出我索要的东西，这不是个好的信号。”

“确实，阁下。”马兹鲁卡放下捂住嘴的手。

“界冢对你透露过任何能派上用场的信息吗？”

“没有，阁下，我们从未谈到过……如果我知道了什么，一定会立刻向您报告。”

司令官阁下轻轻叹了口气。他看起来非常需要休息，却坚持要不知疲倦地勉强自己，立刻把心思转向下一份工作。

“很好。你可以下去了——请帮我把界冢叫过来。”

他回房很快就睡下了。谢天谢地，巴鲁库兹大人和司令官阁下还算客气，在夺走他的扬陆城之后也只是住在客房里，没有染指他心爱的卧室。他睡得很熟，再睁眼时都有点犯糊涂，搞不清自己是闷头睡了一整天、还只是稍微闭了会儿眼睛。反正无事可做，他干脆赖起了床，脑子里慢悠悠地盘算着菜单，觉得就这样躺在床上吃早饭会是个不错的主意。

一阵急促的敲门声突然响起，然后戛然而止。他眨眨眼，有人怯怯地再度敲响房门，动作里透露出一种无助的绝望。他抻了个懒腰，爬了起来。

“请进？”

“马兹鲁卡大人，出事了——”

是他的副官，一旁跟着帕比留下来的代理总管。两个人都是十分精明强干的可靠的部下，这会儿却都露出了十分反常的、不知所措的表情。马兹鲁卡看看他们六神无主的脸，一颗心立刻被提了起来。

“……巴鲁库兹大人外出执行任务，沃姆·哈库莱特爵士远在月球……”

“……谁也不知道该怎么办，札兹巴姆大人把自己锁在书房里，身上有血迹，但是拒绝让人为他检查……”

他们沿着走廊急速穿过居住区，冲向前往功能区的楼梯。马兹鲁卡在一个岔道口艰难地收住脚，几乎撞到了代理总管身上，全靠拉住副官的肩膀才没有摔倒在地上。

“界冢伊奈帆呢？”

“还活着——被揍成了猪头，但是医生认为他没有大碍。”

“……”马兹鲁卡喘着气，把额头抵在金属墙壁上，冷却自己过热的头脑。他需要思考，他需要作出判断——他发起抖来，斯雷因·札兹巴姆刚刚解除了他的一切职务，现在，城里的原部下却跑来寻求他的领导。他该如何是好？

向右转，是通向医疗港的路，是更轻松的那条路。他拥有拜访朋友的许可，眼下也有合情合理的理由，有足够多的证人可以担保他的清白。他不会触逆任何规定，不会引发任何节外生枝的危险，小心、谨慎、不要多管闲事，就像帕比会劝诫他去做的那样……

向左转，则是前往指挥中枢的路，书房紧闭的大门矗立在通道尽头。门后盘踞着一条恶龙，可能受了伤，可能憋着满腹怒火，可能尚未满足其嗜血的欲望，正等待着下一个牺牲品去自投罗网。他才得到了最后一次警告，还有含义明确的威胁；这才过去几个小时，他怎么能再去招惹那条浑身染血的火龙？

马兹鲁卡抬起头，看看自己的副官，再看看代理总管，嘴唇颤抖着。

“我已经不是城主了……我还能做些什么……”

两人对视了一眼，一齐点了点头。

“大人，我们注意到，札兹巴姆大人对您似乎特别的……高看一眼。”

“我家大人说过，大人心肠好，能够让人放下戒备。可能正是因为这个，札兹巴姆大人对您有……特别的信赖。”

“什么？”

他无法理解。他——一个才上战场就被打得丢盔卸甲的窝囊废，轨道骑士里头一个被剥夺指挥权的无用之人，特别的信赖？哈！信赖他绝对不会构成任何威胁吗……

“另外，大人，如果札兹巴姆大人不愿造访医疗港，或许您可以……您接受过护理训练。”

马兹鲁卡瞪着他们。他确实在医学院呆过三年，不过也正是在那里，他第一次当了逃兵——马兹鲁卡不愉快地回想起来，无论自己怎样解释，马利尔尚坚持那是因为“小阿尔吉肯定怕血怕得要死”。实际上，他是看不惯主任教授对待病人的冷血态度，才会赌气退学；正好恩斯特叔叔因为肝脏问题决定提前退休，让他白捡了一个冠冕堂皇的借口。千算万算没有想到，在那之后不久，战争就打响了……见识过真正的战场，他才明白过来，有时人的冷漠是一种无奈的职业保护，但这时后悔也来不及了。他本有机会成为修复残肢断臂的人，如今却被命令去制造更多的残肢断臂。幼稚的、愚蠢的阿尔吉侬·马兹鲁卡，他真是活该落到今天这个下场。

“你们在开玩笑，”他喃喃自语道，“怎么会有人信任我……”

伊奈帆信任他，他突然意识到，那位有着过人智慧的少尉冒着危险营救他，拜托他去调查斯雷因·特洛耶特……而他们年轻的统帅，在他惹出这么多麻烦之后，依旧会把机密文件铺在他面前，要他去刺探界冢伊奈帆……

他应当对这两个人的信任做出回应。

马兹鲁卡抬起头，眼前滑过一瞬的眩晕感，但他努力甩开墙壁，向前迈了一步。

“帮我拿一只急救箱来，杰克。”

“这就去，大人。”

副官沿着右侧通道跑步离开，他和代理总管转向左侧，大步前进。

尽管做过心理准备，现场的状况依然吓到了他。书房灯光已经切换到了晚间模式，只能隐约地辨认出一些轮廓。他最喜爱的一套茶具变成了碎片，茶渣和血渍斑斑点点洒了一地，地毯毫无疑问已经毁了，沙发四脚朝天地歪在一旁，有一根扶手看起来应该是断了。斯雷因·札兹巴姆阁下蜷缩在一个黑暗的角落里，酒气冲天，一动不动，似乎已经失去了意识。

“啊，幸好阁下还在这里，我正想用一下书房。”

他试着模仿帕比招牌式的举重若轻的口气，但不太成功。对面没有动静，于是他绕过一堆瓷器的残骸，再迈过一只空酒瓶，小心翼翼地靠近过去，在那个一点都不像是打赢了的人的身旁跪下一条腿。说来也奇怪，在他一步一步接近流血恶龙的时候，居然是主任教授那张严苛而不近人情的脸给了他力量，让他鼓足勇气打开急救箱，学着医护人员特有的不容回绝的语气宣布：“您受伤了，请让我看一下。”

斯雷因· 札兹巴姆没有表示反对。

他拉过来一盏阅读灯，然后抬起伤员的一只手，寻找潜在的骨折，清理细小的划伤。札兹巴姆阁下微微翕动了一下眼皮，他醒着，但没有抗拒他的接触。马兹鲁卡尽力保持动作的轻柔，曾经刻苦背诵过的知识一项一项回到了他的脑子里，告诉他应当注意哪些迹象，以及相应的处理方法。手臂上有几处小口子，一根手指可能会在接下来的几天里出现淤青，但都不成问题；其他容易成为目标的地方——眼睛、鼻子、薄薄的嘴唇，全部完好无损；头部最好能交给机器扫描一下，一些轻微的脑震荡也可能引发长久的后遗症。阁下摇了摇头，用沙哑的嗓音声称界冢的手够不着那么远。

——但已足够戳伤他的心口。

马兹鲁卡使劲咬住了嘴里的肉，才制止住一声惊呼。在撕裂的衬衫之下，在那宽厚结实、久经锻炼的骑士的胸膛上面，是一道压着一道的狰狞疤痕。都是旧伤，看形状应当是鞭子——很多条鞭子，或者很多次反复的抽打，才会留下这些触目惊心的伤疤。相比之下，界冢新添的那道口子竟显得有些渺小：至少边缘整齐，只要处理得当，很快就能愈合。难怪斯雷因·札兹巴姆不愿接受检查——马兹鲁卡担忧地看了一眼他的伤病员，但是对方闭着眼睛，无意做出说明。

他有些心烦意乱地在箱子里摸索着——没有麻醉药品，这个急救箱的用途只是应急处理，没有考虑过让人更舒适一点的需求。

“抱歉，请稍等一下，这里缺少一剂麻醉药。”

“……无所谓。”

“会很痛的。”

“没关系。”

马兹鲁卡咋舌。他取出足够多的酒精棉球，自己先筹措了一会儿决心，设想然后动手把它们塞至伤口深处。

血一下子就涌了出来，混合着溢出的药水，淌下遍布伤痕的身躯。伤员的胸膛急速起伏着，因为巨大痛楚而冒出一些细密的汗珠，但始终保持着一声未吭。对于他不甚熟练的治疗，斯雷因·札兹巴姆表现得过于配合了，甚至称得上是逆来顺受。这不是司令官阁下应有的姿态，也并非是出于对他的特别信赖。马兹鲁卡咬着牙，忍住眼泪，尽量轻且快地完成手上的工作。他渐渐意识到，假使此刻他手上拿的不是镊子和羊肠线，而是毒针，或者匕首，眼前这位年轻人也会是一样的无动于衷——他已经失去了求生的意志。

马兹鲁卡见过许多蒙受了重大打击的人，痛失至亲的帕比，落入大牢的他自己，还有那个历尽坎坷的红发女孩，但没有哪个人能比眼前这位支离破碎的年轻骑士更叫他难过。哪怕是在最艰难的时候，人的心中也会有一团燃烧的细小火苗，去支撑他们迎接新一天的到来。斯雷因·札兹巴姆的那团火苗，无论曾经为谁点燃，如今却是熄灭了，化作一堆灰烬。界冢伊奈帆或许被揍得面目全非，却也成功击溃了他的对手。这场争斗没有人是赢家。

他打好最后一个手术结，用一叠厚厚的纱布覆盖住伤口，固定，然后抓起绷带，把渗出鲜红的纱布、陈年暗红的伤痕统统严密地包扎起来。他用上了很大力气，或许太大了一点，以至于伤员拧着眉毛睁开一只眼，吓得他差点把绷带卷丢了出去。

“谢谢你。”他说。

“不、不客气。”他喘着气。

“抱歉弄乱了你的房间。”

“我不在乎——请不要放在心上。”

斯雷因·札兹巴姆安静地整理好衣物。他的动作有条不紊，透露出经验的老道。马兹鲁卡忧心忡忡地观望着，谁能想到呢，在一身威严庄重的华服下面，竟藏着这样不堪回首的过往。他想，他还是更喜欢看到一位意气风发的年轻统帅，站在全体轨道骑士之前，率领众人走向光明的未来。

“……马兹鲁卡阁下。”

“是。”他慌忙站起来。

“今天的事，不必告诉任何人。”

“当然，当然——我不是那种告密的小人。”

“谢谢你。”

札兹巴姆阁下对他有气无力地笑了笑，转身离开了。

他跌坐回原地，半天没有愣过神来。就这样？——司令官阁下难道不应该发出威胁，如果自己胆敢泄露，就会被丢到海里成为鲨鱼的饲料吗？阁下甚至可以一步到位，直接把他给灭口处理了，还有界冢伊奈帆——

马兹鲁卡冲出书房，一把抓住帕比的代理总管，急切摇晃起他的肩膀：

“我要去见界冢伊奈帆。”他说，“现在就去。”

“只能五分钟。”真正的医生对着他们皱起眉头，“病人需要休息。”

他没有浪费时间争辩，直接拉开床帘，一屁股坐在大难不死的朋友身边。“请不要误会我的意思，是很高兴你还活着——但是，到底是为什么？”

伊奈帆艰难地抽动了一下。他的脸上敷着两只冰袋，喉咙周围逐渐显现出紫红色的淤伤。但是马兹鲁卡看过医疗记录，知道他受的主要是一些皮外伤，没有断裂的骨头，没有打落的牙齿，也没有严重的内出血。这说明他的对手一直游刃有余地悠着劲，直到被某些事情彻底激怒。

“……公主……”

“什么？”

“……拜托……告诉我……公主……”

马兹鲁卡看了看代理总管，代理总管把视线固定在输液架上，假装看得入了迷。

“好吧，反正都是公开的信息。”他轻声说，“首先，尽管还没有亲政，艾瑟依拉姆公主现已继位成为女皇。陛下已回到安全的宫中，由她的舅舅、格恩瓦德公爵暂时代行权柄。”

伊奈帆没有做出回应，反而是心肺监视器骤然响起一连串尖锐的警报声。医生冲了进来，挥手把他们都赶了出去。

“大人？”

马兹鲁卡缓缓喘着粗气。他晃到墙边，从柜子里找出一袋葡萄糖，撕开，仰头灌了下去。

“大人，您还好吗？”

我不好，我真是笨蛋，答案明明就摆在眼前——马兹鲁卡噙着泪花，心中懊恼无比。

他是艾瑟依拉姆的朋友。他们都是艾瑟依拉姆的朋友。仅此而已。

——————————————

* “调查斯雷因·特洛耶特的真实目的”是动画原台词，但是后面送完项链就不了了之了。TMD，我要看斯雷萌萌啊——（被拖走

* 伤害不大，但侮辱性极强.jpg

* 伤口不大，但杀伤力极大.jpg

* 阿尔吉，恩斯特，杰克——以上全部来自王尔德《不可儿戏》


End file.
